The Aftermath
by austrailianmate
Summary: What is to become of our beloved Eclare after Vegas Night? Can they work it out? Or do they realize they are just too different for each other? Now that Adam is dragged into a new scene, is he in over his head with this new "challenge"?
1. Chapter 1

They gather in my grandma's living room, both of them sitting on opposite side of the only couch.

"Clare, you know your father and I have had are problems recently," Mum always tries to remain calm. I always thought she'd be the perfect traveler in case of a plane crash. "We have come to a mutual agreement to separate."

Dad clears his throat before he starts, "Now Clare Bear, this doesn't mean divorce; this simply means we're taking a break, having time apart."

"Hun, they're vacationing from each other" Grandma creaks in with her elderly mouse voice.

I just sit here. What do I say to that? They can't just be together? They can't just work it out under one roof?

"You and I will stay in our house, you'll keep going to Degrassi, you'll keep your friends." Mom chimes in, breaking my thought.

"Yeah, the only difference is I won't have two parents." I sound sadly cynical.

"Exactly Clare Bear. It's only to try to make our relationship stronger. Remember, if you love something let it go..."

"And if it doesn't return, it was never yours in the first place. Yes dad, I remember."

"Good, now we have to go. Is your bag packed?" Mom rushes to say.

"It's only been five days though, why are we leaving?" I practically shout. I still need time to think over the whole Eli thing. Who ever thought me, Clare Edwards, would actually be using her break to decipher and ponder over boy troubles?

"Yes, but we need to get the house in order to make it easier when the moving van comes. And yes we need your help."

I turn to my grandma, wishing I could stay longer.

"Sweetie, I already packed your bag. Your mom told me to." She scoots up beside my face, wrapping her arms around me. "I stuffed a little surprise in there," she whispers to me, "it will help, trust me.

After I had been back home, it only took all of three-seconds to get them to start fighting again. They promised not to fight in front of Grandma, and the only way they accomplished that was by remaining on opposite sides of her house. The movers weren't coming for another week, they just couldn't find ways to stay apart any longer.

I feel like I should call people, make them aware I'm back in town. I know if I call Alli, that she'll be with Jenna. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with Jenna, it's just still weird for me to be around her. She took KC from me in an instant. I shouldn't blame her for that though. Then there was that fake boob's rumor she started. No matter that is in the past now. I can't call Adam, he will for sure tell Eli. So I'm stuck with only the company of myself. I don't even want to turn on my computer, it will give my location away. Everyone knows I don't have internet up with my grandma.

Maybe I'm just overreacting. Eli might have done all that to Fitz, but he never pulled out a knife. I know I like him though, I like him more than anyone. Even though KC came from a broken home, broken is an understatement really, his situation was more like a house forever set on fire, I never felt scared. Eli never frightened me himself, but when I watched Fitz pull out that knife, as I watched it wield through the air, I thought I might lose Eli. I wasn't afraid of him, just not having him. What if I never saw his smoldering emerald eyes look into mine again? What if he never was able to talk to me again? The last words I would have heard wash over his lips were for me to get away from him. There is so much we haven't done together, and it all could've been lost at that moment. I don't want to be afraid of losing him. It's safer just not to be with him.

My heart starts pounding when I hear the phone ring, interrupting my train of thought. I know my parents won't answer it. They probably don't even hear it over their excessive yelling.

"Hello?" I wish my voice was more firm.

"Edwards, how long did you really think you could hide from me?" Eli. I didn't reply quick enough, "Kidding of course."

"How'd you find me out?"

"I passed by your house, your car is in the driveway."

"You know, we have a lot to talk about right?"

"My endearing charm can't get me out of it?" His teasing voice fills me with butterflies. I could feel his smirk through the phone.

"Not this time _Elijah._" I know he hates it when people call him that, which is exactly why I do it. I like pushing boundaries with him the same way he does to me, it's just our game.

"Well, _Saint Clare _what did you have in mind?"

"I don't exactly have a ride at the moment..."

"However, I do exactly have a car,"

"Pick me up seven thirty?"

"It's a date. I mean it's a deal. It's totally a deal."

"Nope Eli, it's a date. See you then," I say before I press the phone down, ending the call.


	2. Chapter 2

warning, I switch POVs a lot

ELI'S POV:

"Come on Adam, come on, please pick up."

"Eli my man, what's happening?" I hear him try to portray a more manly persona through the phone.

"She doesn't hate me. She's back in town, and we're going out tonight." I try to keep calm, it's still clicking in my head. Does this mean she forgives me?

"Did you call her, or did she call you?"

"I don't know, does it matter?" I lie. I hate lying to anyone, especially Adam. He's been so honest with me about everything, that's the least I owe him.

"Yes, you do know, and yes, it does matter."

"Explain."

"If she called you, it either means she's pissed, she forgives you, or she was thinking about you."

"And if I called her?"

"Ha! I knew it. You just can't control yourself, can you?"

"Adam, seriously not funny."

"Sorry man, didn't mean it like that."

"Just tell me what it means if I called her."

"See that's harder. If you brought up meeting first, then it's possible that she is going out of pity. Like she knows you like her, and she doesn't want to crush your spirit." Did I bring it up first? "If she brought it up, than she most definitely wants to see you, be it good or bad."

"Man, I'll call you tomorrow, I'm going to go pick her up in a few."

"Kay, just remember."

"Remember what?"

"Don't overdo it with the cologne, if I can smell you from my house, than its a problem."

"Shut up man,"

"See ya'."

CLARES POV

I sit on my front stoop, knowing I probably wouldn't hear the bell over the yelling. It's terribly embarrassing, by being out here, I realize even neighbors could hear the distant spousal argument. I'm just surprised they haven't called the authorities yet, everyone knows they're on alert since the dance.

It's seven-twenty-eight when he pulls up. It's hard to even see since its so dark tonight. I wait as he steps up to where I am with his slow paced walk.

He extends a hand to me on the ground, with the light reflecting right off his eyes, creating a glimmering lake effect, "You chariot awaits...girlfriend?" The warm butterflies pour through me again.

"Let us go to it then, boyfriend." Any doubts I was having just melt away then. It feels right, that's the only explanation I have. That's the only explanation I need. Everything always feels right with Eli though.

He opens the door for me, closing it behind me as well. Before he plops into the drivers side, I pick up his Ipod, sliding the headphones over my ears. I start scroll through, but before I get to choose a song, he pushes the headphones further down, leaving their ending position to be resting on my lower neck.

"You won't like anything, I promise."

"Oh Eli, I'm just trying to find a way into that mind of yours. Is that why you're guarding your selection?"

"Of course not," He puts an excessively cheery sarcastic smile on, "if you want to listen, than we can at least listen together." He presses a button on his dash board, people screaming blare through the speakers. I quickly press it again.

"I think I'll pass."

"I knew you would," He leans closer to me.

"Oh really?" I inch closer as well.

"Of course," We end up not even a full inch apart. I'm not ready for this yet. So I lean back a little and stick my tongue right out at him. "Edwards," He shakes his head, "maybe you were the one who needed the French exam."

We drive a little, not really talking, just looking forward. He is the first one to break the silence.

"Do you have a plan for this evening?" He turns towards me while he says this.

"Not really, do you?"

"Now that you've asked, I do have something in mind." He reaches for my hand, holding it between us.

He swerves into a parking lot for an ice cream parlor, parking in the closest open space to the counter.

"This is your master plan?" I'm incredibly amused by him.

"Unless Saint Clare has some aversion to ice cream, then yes"

"Welcome to Antarctica Ice Cream, what would you like to order today?" Says the awkward teenage boy behind the counter.

"You first," Eli nudges me.

"I'll just have a small vanilla cup please."

"Come on Edwards, thats all?"

"Yes, thats all Elijah."

"We really need to work on your naming skills now don't we." His eyes glimmer over me.

"And for you Sir?" The employee buzzes through again.

"I'll just pay."

"Eli, you're not paying for me."

"Clare, oh yes I am, now, I'll bring over your ice cream, you just go save us that table over there." He pointed to the picnic table to the far left, right beside a huge willow tree, with its string like limbs almost touching the ground.

ELI'S POV

"Hey man, can I actually get that sundae, instead of the vanilla cup."

"Of course, that will be seven dollars and eighty-six cents."

CLARE'S POV

I am starting to wonder why it's taking so long for Eli to get back to the table, but right as I turn around, there he is.

"What on earth is that?" a look of confused horror goes across my face.

"You can't tell me you've never had a sundae before?"

"No, I have, I was referring to how that isn't exactly what I ordered."

"Oh that, well I think this is better, more to share."

"I don't think so, you only got one spoon, meaning this is for one person," I scoop the cold cream into my mouth, "and I just claimed it."

"Come on, I don't have cooties Edwards, just a bite." He pleads and I twirl the spoon around the bowl.

"I don't know, this is really good,"

The all of the sudden it's slowing moving towards him, spoon included. He takes the spoon, dunks it in, and purposefully licks off all the ice cream that comes up with it, showing every flick of his tongue.

"You're right, that is good." He plops the spoon back in, pushing it towards me "Is it okay if I run across the street really quick, I just remembered I desperately need to change Morty's oil, and that place is going to close in a few minutes."

"Of course, take all the time you need."

"You wanna come with me?"

"And miss the chance to finish this 'cootie' infested ice cream? Only if you really want me too,"

"Clare, I always want you around me, but an auto shop just doesn't seem to tickle your fancy. Enjoy my cooties."

"Will do."

A few minutes go by and my phone starts buzzing.

_r u the ice cream place on 23rd? _ It was a text from Alli.

_yeah, why? _

_ becuz im totally here too! turn around _

"Alli, what are you doing here?"

"Well Clare, this is an ice cream shop, so I'm probably here for ice cream." Oh how I missed her. "When did you get back from your grandma's place?"

"Just a few hours ago. I was going to call you but..."

"Oh I know, little badass Eli just swooped you away."

"Ha, yeah pretty much. Is Drew here?"

"Don't talk to me about Drew, he is such a jerk."

"What happened?"

"You didn't hear? It happened at the dance."

"No, I was kind of dealing with the whole Fitz trying to stab Eli situation."

"Oh my God! You were there? I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, now what about Drew?"

"Hey Alli," Eli, swoops in, without a bag in hand, must have dropped it off in Morty already.

"I'll tell you later, now you two don't have too much fun." she skips over to Eli and whispers something into his ear, leaving me full no longer of warm butterflies, but cold, slimy jealousy.

ELI'S POV

"Eli, don't try anything with her." Alli talks quietly into my ear, "You see that ring on her hand, well, she doesn't like to talk about it. She likes you, just don't push things too far with her."

After she left, Clare scoots right up beside me, her warmth emanates even through her winter jacket. "What was that about?"

"Oh Ca-lare, it's nothing that concerns you."

"Two syllables. Good, good for you." She uses my own comments against me, with that, my arms instinctively wrap around her.

"I know you are," I pull tighter.

CLARE'S POV

How am I supposed to really talk to him, if he keeps me in a battle of witty comments? The distractions are killing me, but his arms feel so good. I know I should bring it up, but how can I without ruining the moment. I turn, still in his arms, putting our faces about to the same distance as they were in the car. He starts leaning in, it's not really that far in the first place, but I stop him as quick as I can.

"Do you know what happened with Alli and Drew?"

"Things always seem to interrupt this, don't they?" I know he really wants to do this, I do too, but I can't, not until we truly work all this out.

"Do you know?"

"Yes, but I won't ruin it for Alli, she likes telling the story."

"Hint at least?"

"Drew is an idiot, who never deserved Alli."

"Oh." I didn't know that Eli even knew Alli. With that whisper, and how he is so involved, she is the supposed ruthless girl from the car wash! She was warning me about herself! "It's getting kind of late, you think you can drop me off?"

"Yeah, of course, is everything alright?" Yes, you're just cheating on me with Alli, no big deal.

ELI'S POV

Why did she want to leave? This was all out of pity wasn't it? She can't even kiss me. Adam was right.

We ride back to her place in silence. I don't try anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short filler chapter! Trying for a cliffhanger! Thank you for all the ratings :D

ELI'S POV:

"Whoa, I didn't actually expect you to call me." Adam buzzed through.

"Why wouldn't I man?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I thought we were best friends, but you seem to keep important stuff from me."

"I'm confused." I tell Adam everything, what is he talking about?

"Well, you must be! How could you cheat on Clare like that? With Alli nonetheless! So messed up man,"

"Adam, what are you talking about?"

"Alli called here last night, like late, saying how Clare was so mad at her for hooking up with you while she was gone. She tried to say more, but my mom hung up the phone before I could hear."

"Adam, I've been with you, talking about Clare the entire time she was gone. How and why would I cheat on her?"

"Oh. Well, I never thought about that. What are you gonna do though? I mean Clare hasn't even gotten online since last week, and get real, she probably won't answer your calls."

"I'll just have to fix it the old school way then."


	4. Chapter 4

_CLARE'S POV:_

_Click, Click, Click, Click._

Where is that coming from? I start pacing around my room, all while the clicking is still continuing. When I look towards my window I see it. Pebbles are bouncing off the glass. I push my hand against the glass, warning whomever the culprit who may be doing this that I was opening the window.

When I look down, I see Eli. He's holding a stereo on his head, just like in my favorite movie, playing the same song too. Why is he here though? Then I just close the window back.

ELI'S POV

Is she totally blowing me off? I do all of this and she just shuts the window back? If what she thinks is true, then I would deserve it, but she deserves the truth.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" I hear her soft voice hurdle through the air. I set the stereo down on the dewy grass, not caring about it's condition, only caring about her. Her hair is pulled back into the tiniest ponytail I've ever seen, she's wearing a thin tee shirt even though it feels like it's below zero outside, and she has purple pajama pants on, with little duck slippers.

"Clare, I could never cheat on you." I just want to rush towards her and wrap my arms around her. Hold her and never let go.

"So you heard about that." She looks down nervously, biting her lip.

"Yes I did," I cup her face in my hands, "Edwards, may I ask how you even thought that up?"

"Well, Alli was all over you, whispering in your ear and all. She even warned me before I went away, she said to make sure I have my hold on you, or you'd just be swept away by some amazing girl." Oh how such things play out in her mind. "And then you were being so protective over her." I can't help but chuckle at her confused thoughts. "What's so funny?"

"It's funny because I've never even talked to her, besides last night, and I didn't even talk. I only know about her and Drew because of Adam. He cheated on her. Any guy that can't treat a girl right doesn't deserve her."

"I'm sorry, I get kind of paranoid." She continues glancing towards the ground, holding her elbow, rocking back and forth.

I finally get to wrap my arms around her, "It's no big, next time, just try to talk to me first, instead of scaring the hell out of Bhandari like that."

CLARE'S POV

He leans in to kiss me, but I still can't do it, not before he knows how I feel about the whole Fitz thing. Right before his lips touch mine, I turn.

"Okay, what's up with that?"

"What?"

"You've denied every kiss I've tried to plant on you. It's been quite awhile now, and I'm addicted to what happens when our mouths meet."

"We have a lot to talk about, and I can't be _with you_ until we do."

"Is right now a good time for you?" Eli draws his hand up to his mouth, pointing with his index finger, "Because these lips can't last much longer."

A shiver runs through my spine, not from him, but from the snow that is hitting my chest.

ELI'S POV

I know we can't talk about this now, at least not out here, she's freezing. I swipe off my coat and hand it to her. It dwarfs her instantly, still leaving her to look beautiful.

"Thanks," Clare is referring to my jacket over her shoulders. "Well, we can't really talk out here," she points to the sky, the snow violently falling now. "I'll go change really quick, you can come with me, you know if you don't want to wait out here in the cold."

"Is Blue Eyes inviting me to her bedroom? I'm honored," She slugs me in the arm; I can't help but show off my evident smirk.

"Don't get too excited now," she says as I wrap my arm around her waist. As we get close to the door, we hear her parents yelling about pots and pans. Apparently her father was asking for too many, and he didn't have to take care of a kid. He argued that Clare's mom was too lazy to use them anyway. "Eli, you don't have to come in, if it's to, um..."

"Edwards, you can't get rid of me that easy, not even all the screaming parents in the world could keep me from seeing your room."

When we reach her room, I start feeling the excitement boil up in the pit of my stomach. What could such a room withhold? As she opens the door, I realize, I'm probably the first boy to be in here. I plop down on her bed, just waiting for a reaction.

"Eh-hem," She raises her eyebrow at me, clearly amused, just what I was going for. "I'll let that," she eyes me once more, "slide this time. Do you have an idea of where we may go?"

"If your referring to clothing selection," I hop off the bed, towards her closet, "I think this will do just fine,"

She snatches back the lacy, black bra from between my fingers, "Ha Ha Eli, you are just _so_ funny."

"I try," I wink at her, watching her face flush, crimson cheeks brightening. She picks out "substantial clothes", as she calls them, and starts walking out of her door. "So you trust me in here, all by myself?" Sarcasm was evident, even through my smile. She shakes her head, and continues on her way.

All over her walls, there were pictures. Pictures of her, her family, kids from Degrassi, and pictures of places all over the world, giving me insight on future adventures she might take on. As I look closer, I see she used to have long hair and glasses, she even wore a uniform. Edwards was a pretty cute nerd if you ask me. I pull out my wallet, extracting a picture of Adam and I, and pinning it over some of our schoolmates. As I'm doing so, a certain picture catches my eye. Her and KC holding hands? I didn't know they even knew each other well, let alone are close enough to be holding hands. He was holding my Clare's hand, the hands that I never want to let go once they are in my grasp. I was about to rip the picture down out of rage as Clare walks through, leaving me awestruck.

Her jeans were a little tighter than her normal preference, hugging her hips, gripping her in all the right places. As for her upper half, her deep blue top hung right off her shoulders, outlining her body, brightening her already beautiful eyes.

"Eli, what are you doing?" She caught me; she knows I was about to destroy that picture.

"Oh, uh, just looking. I never knew you used to have long hair, and um, yeah, I was just looking." I sound like a wimp, but it was a pretty smooth save on my part.

"Whatever you say, you ready?"

"After you milady." I extend my arm to emphasize my politely sarcastic ways.

CLARE'S POV

I know he saw that picture of me and KC. Why didn't I just throw it out? Rip it up like a normal girl would? What if he thinks I'm not over him? He has to know KC and I are done with, right?

"Saint Clare, don't forget your coat," Eli says as he pulls it off the hook, "It looks like it's gong to snow pretty hard, and I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to freeze my ass off tonight." I couldn't help but notice I was still wearing his jacket, even after I changed. As I awkwardly take it off, my shirt pulls a little bit too low. "Black lace, nice choice." He smirks back at me.

"Can you be more smug?"

"Me?" he shrugs his shoulders, "Most definitely," and on that not, he grabs my hand as we run out the door to Morty.

ELI'S POV

As we're driving down the road and it seems all the stores are closed. The only one that seems to be open is The Dot. Even then nothings easy. Most of the parking spot are blocked off, or taken.

"You want me to drop you by the front, and then I'll just walk from wherever the spot may be. It doesn't look like there are many around." I didn't really want to say that. I just want Clare close to me.

"Eli, it's fine, I have two perfectly healthy legs, just like you. I can walk a few extra blocks." yBoo-yah. Damn it, Adam's lingo is rubbing off on me. The only difference between her legs and mine, are hers are way more than healthy, if you catch my drift.

After we find our parking spot three blocks over, we start our perilous trek through the snow and cold. Clare looked angelic; her nose was stained red, as were her cheeks, snowflakes kept catching the ends of her hair, and somehow, the snow made her eyes bluer than they already were.

"Hey Peter," she says to the guy behind the counter as we sit at our usual table.

"Are you two crazy?" he exclaims, he sounds like a mega stoner.

"What do you mean?" She tries to make reason out of his comment.

"It's the start of a blizzard out there. They already closed most of the roads down, including the one back to your place Clare."


	5. Chapter 5

ELI'S POV

"Can we still get to Madison?" If we could get back to my place, than we will have a place to crash, if not, there's always Morty's spacious back portion.

"Nah man. They closed up the beginning and ends of most every street around here. They're even starting to barricade this one." Peter points out the window, where the police are setting up blockades.

"How are you getting home then?" Clare sounds nervous as she talks to him.

"I'm just crashing in the back by the stove, it's like super warm back there. You two can have the upstairs if you want."

Clare and I go out to talk one night, like a real date, and it turns out like this? We're already spending the night with each other? I don't mind it, but does she? "Well, I don't see any other options."

"Stupendous bro." Peter pulls out a box from under the counter, "I already set up my domain in the kitchen, so you two help yourselves to the lost and found supplies."

I tip the box towards me, only seeing a lighter, an umbrella, and a single coat. "Thanks man, we really appreciate this."

"No problem. Oh and by the way, the phones are already out, but the radio still works, and there's one already up there waiting for you two." He turns towards the door labeled kitchen, "Now if you're no longer in need of my assistance, then I shall say goodnight."

"Thanks again Peter," She didn't sound like her usual self, she sounded completely on edge actually.

"My pleasure Clare, tell Darcy I said hi,"

"Like I always do." With that to reassure him, he was off into his humble abode in the back.

"Eli, what are we going to do? What am I going to do? My parents are going to flip once they find out."

"They just don't have to find out then Edwards. Just say you were with Alli and it will all be good."

CLARE'S POV

I still don't like him saying her name, even if he's not into her.

ELI'S POV

"Your right, but if I get caught, then I might not be seeing you anytime soon"

"Clare, you could've just left it at _I'm right_. The sentence just seems so much more correct that way." I wink at her, I know her blush would have been more evident if it not for the cold.

"Just take the box upstairs Eli."

"How I love it when you dictate me."

She nudges me, "Just go."

The hallway leading up the stairs was quite dark; no windows and no sign of a light switch. "Oh Clare," I try to put on my best child like voice, "the dark is so scary, please hold me!" She laughs yet she still grabs hold of my free hand.

Once we reach the landing and the top, I set the box down, still while holding her hand, and scrape my hand along the door, struggling to find the knob. Once I do though, we were in luck, the lights were on.

"Weird," Clare wipes her hand on a hay barrel, "they must have left this from the last dance."

"Hay is usually a comfier substitute for a bed than a floor." I spread the coat from the lost and found out over it, then spread mine.

"Yes, but who will sleep on it?"

"We could always share?" I smirk at her, hopeful she might say yes.

"We'll just have to see how the night goes, won't we?" I feel a blush rush over my face now, I haven't felt that since Julia.

CLARE'S POV

I go for the radio, maybe seeing if I really didn't have to stay here. I would love to stay with Eli, don't get me wrong, but not under these conditions. Not with this kind of temptation. Then he grasps my hand, "Maybe we can keep that off for awhile,"

"How will we keep entertained exactly?"

"By the company of each other of course, Blue Eyes."

"Are you up for a game of twenty questions?" I know I'll just become trapped under his spell if I don't try to keep busy.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He hoists himself onto the hay and I follow, like a flock to their shepherd.

"Why the hearse?"

"Oh the million dollar question. How about we save that one for later, it's too interesting to start off with. How do you know that guy down there so well?"

I could sense the jealousy in his voice, or what I think is jealousy. "You mean Peter? He used to go out with Darcy." He raises his eyebrow to her name. "You never noticed how Chantay calls me Baby Edwards?" He shook his head no, so I keep going. "She's my older sister. She went off to Kenya awhile back. She does charity work."

ELI'S POV

I was relieved as she explained this. Now I know KC is the only one I really have to worry about. Will she notice if I ask two questions in a row?

"What about that picture of you and KC? Something I should be worried about?" I sound like a tool, but I just need to know that story.

"_How about we save that one for later, it's too interesting to start off with_," I love when she mocks me, using my own words against me.

"Please?" I say as I open my eyes wide, her eyes are beautiful, but my eyes have their perks as well.

"Fine." Score. "He and I used to go out. He dumped me for Jenna. They been together ever since."

"Uh Clare, they broke up a few weeks ago. He's been on the prowl for a new girl even." If he thinks he can take Clare from me, he is deathly wrong.

"Okay then, let me just go jump right back into his arms then, after he broke my heart and all." Her sarcasm is intoxicating, but I hate the thought of someone doing that to my Clare.

"Just making sure, I mean he is a super hunky football player right?" _Super hunky?_

"OMG. Totally." She turns on her valley girl voice, sounds a lot like Jenna if you ask me. Right after she just shakes her head. "Now why would I need a _super hunky_ football star," She grabs my hand softly, "when I have a mysterious kid with a dark past and an even darker wardrobe?"

"Are you making me into some vampire now? Just because I wear black doesn't mean I bite people, well unless they ask of course." I wink after this statement, but there goes her head, shaking side to side again.

"Eli, are you suggesting something?" I receive an eyebrow raise from her.

"Only if you want Blue Eyes." I lean in for her, but once again, I'm shot down. "We still have talking to do?"

"Yes we do."

CLARE'S POV

How do I bring this up? How can I tell him I'm afraid of losing him? How can I tell him that it hurt when his last possible words to me were _get away from me_?

"Just tell me Edwards, don't bother with this question bullshit." I give him a stern look; cursing and insulting my idea. "I mean," He squirms, "don't bother playing this fun question game." He thought his endearing smile could make up for it, it does.

ELI'S POV

I'm glad we're done with this question game. I don't want to hear more about KC. I'm already on the verge of kicking that boy's ass.

"All I need to know is are you done with all of this 'revenge' crap?"

"This my friends is the day Clare Edwards grows a backbone."

"Eli, I'm not kidding. I was serious when I said I can't be with you if this is how you deal with things." Bringing that up still stings. "I like you okay? When I thought you were going to die, I felt like I was being stabbed as well." She starts choking on her words, "I, I just don't want your recklessness to leave me here, without you." It finally hit me. She wasn't doing all this to hurt me, or to be a prude, she's protecting me. The first person to ever care about my well being.

"I love you." I cannot resist holding her, comforting her. She doesn't reply though. "I mean I really, really, really like you?"

"Eli, I love you too." My insides turn to mush. I'm such a girl when it comes to her.

"Now are we done with this talking thing?" I don't let her respond as I crash my lips into hers. Then I feel a soft flirtatious bite, more like a nibble really. "Looking for a taste Edwards." I say as we come up for air.

"I'm just showing you I bite, whether you ask or not." So feisty.

"How about we play a new game Blue Eyes?"

"What do you have in mind?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews :D I love reading them! If there are more of them, I'll know if I should continue of not! Thanks for reading **

**

* * *

**CLARE'S POV

"I've Never." Oh no. I suspect he's noticed my expression. Alli's told me about her times playing this. "So you have heard of it. Who knew Saint Clare would know of such a thing."

"I have my resources." I challenge him to say anything more about my saintly hood.

"I've never kissed anyone in this room." He takes off his boots, as I take off my cross necklace.

"Um, I've never" I try to think of something to reveal some more of himself, while keeping my self covered. "I've never drove a car."

"You sure are slick Edwards." He slides off his striped thermal, throwing it to the ground, revealing a white wife-beater underneath. "I've never rode a bike to school." I slip off one shoe. "I don't think so," he eyes my other shoe, I follow his little rules.

"I've never gotten beat up." I start feeling more confident with my answers, knowing I really haven't done much that's too interesting. There he flings his undershirt like a sling shot, hitting close to my feet.

"I've never started a hate website." He jabs.

"How'd you know about that?" That was last year, how could he have found out?

"_I have my resources,_" He's using my own mocking tactics against me.

"I've never gone out with someone I didn't like before," of course I'm referring to Fitz. I remove my socks.

"Socks? Really?" I just nod at him. "I've never played this game before." We both keep our clothes on. Surprised, I can't help but to keep going.

"I've never had a cute English partner," As I'm taking off my charm bracelet, he just stands there. "Thanks Eli," He's in love with me, but he thinks I'm ugly?

He steps close to me, holding me by the waist, his hands searing with warmth, sending electric shocks up my spine. "My English partner isn't cute, she's beautiful."

With that, I let my lips linger to his. "You still have to take your clothes off," I whisper to him.

"I thought you'd never ask," There goes his belt. "I've never worn a ring." He takes his off, setting close to his belt. They only things left I have on are my abstinence ring, my blouse, and my jeans, and none of those are coming off. I shake my hair out, letting the pins drop to the ground. "Those don't count." His teeth shine through this smirk of his, "But I do enjoy seeing that side of you."

I contemplate my options. I either let Eli see me half naked, or I take off my purity ring for the first time in my life. I can't let him win though, he already has an ego outshining the size of the sun.

"Seem to be pretty attached to that ring right there," he strokes it with his thumb, holding my hand. "So I guess that just means that shirt of yours just has to come off. Now you can take it off, or I will, either way is fine with me."

"I dare you to try," Within seconds he takes my offer. He starts tugging upwards from the bottom, I'm just squirming too much for him to get a hold. Somehow we both end up on the floor, rolling around, intertwined with one another. When he starts tickling me, I've lost control over trying to keep myself covered, I don't even notice my shirts on the floor somewhere.

"Hey you guys! Oh jeez, I'm really sorry." We both stop and let go of each other, I scrounge for my shirt, just covering my chest. Peter has an amazing sense of bad timing.

"What is it man?" Eli is aggravated, you can tell just by his voice.

"I was just gonna tell you all that I made some fries, incase you got hungry. I'm seriously sorry."

I lift myself off the ground, turning around and tugging my shirt back over my head, letting it slide into place. "Thank you Peter," I pat his shoulder as I start walking down the stairs.

ELI'S POV

"Man, do you know how hard it was to get that shirt of hers off?" Clare and I were in total ecstasy before Peter showed up.

"Trust me, I know way better than you would think. Does she still wear that purity ring?" He actually sounded like a human being now.

"Yeah, how do you know about it?" How is Clare's preference on sexual matters only news to me?

"Darcy used to where one, I guess it ended up not meaning as much to her if you know what I mean," And there's the I know Peter again. "Just don't give up on it. Edwards girls are like walnuts, hard to crack at first."  
+

When we finally go back upstairs, Clare lays up on the hay.

"So I guess we're done playing for the night?" I already knew the answer.

"Sleep Eli." She was exhausted, yet she still looked like an angel.

"May I join you up there?" I kept my fingers crossed behind my back.

"As long as all of our clothes stay on this time, do whatever you want," She yawns, her nose twitched even. I take the invitation, even if she doesn't know what she's saying; I just want to stay close to her.


	7. Chapter 7

CLARE'S POV

I thought I could just sneak in without them noticing.

"Clare, where were you last night?" I was wrong. The first time they aren't fighting, mom just has to notice that I didn't happen to sleep in my own bed last night.

"The roads just opened back up, it snowed pretty hard."

"Who were you with?" The moment of truth, do I tell it, or do I go with Eli's plan?

"Alli. We were working something out, and just ended up getting caught in that storm." Why would I do that? Lies never work out for me.

"I'd like to be informed from now on when you're not going to be here. All that worry was eating me up inside."

ELI'S POV

I slip through the door, ready with my explanation if needed. I try to go straight for the shower, but Dad clunks his way over before I can make it.

"You know you're mother is out looking for you, she thinks you're passed out in a gutter somewhere." His speech was slurred, he'd been boozing again. He was a recovering alcoholic, what could have set this off?

"Well, I'm not, I'm right here, I'll call her if you want,"

"Your mother never believed in hitting children, but that's the only way they really learn. I thought you would've gotten straight after that knife kid, but I should've known." He pins me up against a wall, gripping into my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Then, he throws a punch right to my jaw.

"Paul!" Mom slams the door. Too late. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Dad drops his hold of me, as I hit the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth, quickly lacing my teeth and lining my gum with its warm fury.

"I just had to teach him not to worry you, that a curfew actually means something Melissa."

"So you hit him?" She get's up close to him, looking as if she might deck him. "What's that on you're breath?" She takes a deep breath. "Tequila? Really? Get out! Now!" It's not the first time she's kicked him out, but it's the first time in a while.

"You'll regret this Melissa, trust me you will." He yells back as he grabs his coat off the hook.

"Eli, I'm so sorry," She grabs a tissue and dabs at my lip, then she holds me tight, "Where were you last night?"

"I had to stay with a friend, the blizzard closed the roads down, and the phone lines were out." I sound like a little kid again, but how can you try to sound tough while your in your mother's arms?

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry this happened. You sure smell good though," She leans in catching a whiff of my cheek, "Is that vanilla?" I still have Clare's scent on my skin.

"Can I just take a shower now?" I break out of her hold.

"Sure sweetie, just holler if you need anything."

"Will do Mom."

Once in the bathroom, I inspect the cut. It's pretty deep, already swollen, and majorly tender. How am I going to explain this one to Clare? I just promised her no more violence, I'd try to be safe for her. I don't want to lie, but how can I tell her the truth? Maybe I should just lay low until it heals? Who am I kidding, I can't stand to be away from Blue Eyes that long. Perfect blue eyes, like God himself picked two pieces of the sky himself, and used them to color her eyes.

God? Since when did this happen? Since when was I a believer? Next thing you know, I'll be running off to church every Sunday, wearing crosses instead of skulls. Clare has seriously rubbed off on me, I wish there was just more rubbing on me instead. No! I take that back. If I keep thinking like that, then I might end up pushing her into something that she's not ready for. I'm not ready to do that again. Ever.

"Eli," Mom yells instantly after I turn the water off. Cold showers always seem to wake me up, I wish I could've kept the smell of Clare on me a little while longer though. "I have to run to the office, but can you go down to the Corner Store and pick up some things for me? The list is on the counter." I wrap the dingy white towel around my waist, swipe my hands through my hair, pushing it completely out of my face, and walk out to see for myself.

"Mom," I point to the one close to the bottom, _feminine care products_, "You have to be kidding."

"Fine." She rushes by me, scratching that one off the list, "You know, you should wear you hair like that more often," She kisses my forehead. "Bye sweetie!" Then she's off, just like that, alone at last.

+

After I parked Morty, I started my way to the store. It's right across the street from The Dot, maybe I could go in for a bite, say hey to Peter. I look in through the glass, even from across the street, the sight I saw made me furious. Clare is sitting at our table, with another guy.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing :D I'm still continuing, so just keep enjoying !

* * *

ELI'S POV

I storm across the street, not paying attention to oncoming traffic. They do however pay attention to me, honking their horns every four-seconds. How can I even think? I'm not thinking. As I get to the door, I realize me, Eli Goldsworthy, is without a plan. I stomp to our table, their table now I suppose.

"What the hell Clare?" I didn't want to yell, how can I control myself with this?

"So this must be him, I'm surprised Propmaster." That prick talks to her, eyes directed towards me.

"Eli, this is Declan," Clare says to me, as the smart ass holds his hand up, expecting me to shake it. I'd rather spit on it. "Fiona's brother. He's visiting for the week."

"So you go out with him?" It's still not clicking, but she makes it sound like it all makes sense, it's all okay.

"Good," Declan states, "This boy is the jealous type, a protector of sorts. I approve." Why do I need his approval?

"Thank you Declan," she hugs him across the table, it's distant though, not romantic at all. "Eli, Declan is a step in sibling you could say, he wanted to check you out." She stands up, her eyes locked on my lip. She noticed it's split, not like I really put much effort into trying to keep it covered. "What happened?" She rubs over it with her finger, stopping when I flinch.

"Kiss it to make it better?" I smirk at her. I loosen up now that this Declan guy isn't trying to hone in on my girl.

"If you really want," Clare lightly presses her lips to mine, being extra cautious. It then takes myself to spice it up, opening my mouth, licking her lips. She seems to take the hint, opening her mouth like a garage door, as are tongues play tag.

"This is my cue to leave I'm guessing," Declan stands up "Nice meeting you Eli. Propmaster Clare, I shall see you around."

We both look up, "Bye Declan," Clare says, I just wave. Maybe Declan does just like her as if she was a sister to him, but I can't help but show off that she's mine. Once he's gone she whispers to me, "You never answered my question."

"Just don't worry about it Blue Eyes, it'll be healed up in no time."

"Eli, what happened?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I hit myself with the edge of a cabinet." I felt a sharp pain instantly in my lungs, Clare didn't deserve being lied to, but she shouldn't have to be bothered worrying about me.

She runs her finger over the split in my lip again, "No cabinet could do this to you. Who really did this to you?"

I told her everything, my dad's past, about what he did to me, how it's in my genes to be a monster.

"Eli, you could never be a monster." Her hand is tucking my long hair behind my ear, I seem like such a victim. "Will you call me if he's ever there again?"

CLARE'S POV

I want him to call right when his dad gets there, so his dad won't have a chance to beat him again. Maybe it sounds ridiculous, but Eli doesn't deserve this.

ELI'S POV

"Clare, it's not that big of a deal, it was just a smack." It was a big deal, but I don't want her to have to worry about me, I'm supposed to worry about her, be her protector, not the other way around.

"Eli, no one deserves to get hit, and no one should touch those lips except me."

How can she instantly put me at ease?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, all for continuing to read and review :D the more reviews the better, critiques are welcome as well! Oh and by the way, I have started a new system, I update the story once the last chapter I updated gets 50 hits, or unless someone asks. PS. this is really just a filler, I understand it's not the best**

**

* * *

**

After an hour or so, we head over to Adam's place, knowing I should make it up to him for bailing the other day, but not wanting to leave Clare's side. We walk hand and hand to his front door, not seeing his mom's car, I knew it'd be cool if we crashed there for a while.

"Barf, are you two ever apart?" He nudged me with his elbow, "Did Clare finally bite hard enough to break the skin," referring to my lip.

"Adam!" I told him not to bring up his knowledge of last night in front of her. Not that I wasn't proud of it or anything.

She lovingly glares at me, if that's even possible, "That is not my doing Adam."

He looks at me quizzically, "Long story man, but can we come in, I'm freezing." I don't wait for him to respond, as I walk past him, pulling Clare along with me. Right as we step in, we hear a noise coming from Adam and Drew's room. "No, stop it Drew," said in an ecstasy filled voice. "Alli and him are together again?" I ask, receiving only a nod.

Adam leads us down to the basement, or what he calls his man cave, fitted with a foosball table, mini fridge, and a flat screen. We all take a seat on the couch, Clare in the middle, snuggled up to me, head lying on my chest.

"I have to go to the bathroom really quick," Clare lifts off me, standing to fix her dress.

Adam nods, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Don't miss me too much now," She hops up the steps rather quickly, my eyes trail behind. Her last request was quite impossible for me to follow through on.

Once the door connecting the man cave to the rest of the house closes, Adam starts talking, "I never told her where the bathroom was." Weird. "Whatever. Eli, can I ask you something?"

I thought it was oddly formal of him to be requesting like that, "Yeah, what's up?"

"What if I said I liked Clare, you know, metaphorically and all?" What? Is Adam telling me he has a crush on my girl?

"Is there something I should know about?" I eye him suspiciously.

"God no man, she is way not my type, I was just wondering how you deal with it, you know with KC and Fitz."

"KC and her have been over for months now, and Fitzys behind bars. There really isn't a lot I have to deal with,"

"Man, Drew told me how KC is always talking about Clare in the locker room, telling the guys about all the stuff he's done to her and is planning on doing. Let's just say for a jock, the kid has a pretty twisted imagination." Now I'm furious. I don't want KC around her; let alone spreading lies, and trying to get her back.

CLARE'S POV

Maybe it was wrong lying and saying how I needed to go to the bathroom, but I desperately needed to talk to Alli. I can hear her and Drew through the walls, which seem to be paper-thin, so I send her a text.

_I'm at Drew and Adam's, bathroom, asap_

I hear her ringtone blare, a few whispers, and then she emerges from his room.

She motions for me to get low to the ground, as she does as well. "Clare, what are you doing here?" She whispers.

"What a kind welcoming, but Eli's downstairs with Adam. I see you and Drew are back together though."

"Yeah, long story, I will so tell you later, but what's so urgent?"

"A few things. One, I know you didn't cheat with Eli."

"Well, duh! I could never do that to you!" She said that kind of loudly. We both hear rustling coming from two directions, Drew's room and the staircase.

"Two, is that..." We look up to see Eli and Drew both standing over us. "Hey," we say in an awkward unison. Eli extends a hand to help me up, while Alli is too quick for Drew. "I'll talk to you later Alli," she nods, walking back with Drew into his room.

"Have fun in the bathroom Edwards?" He says, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Heh," I dryly laugh, I really needed to finish with Alli. "I think I'm going to walk home, I have to help with my dad tomorrow, so maybe I should get a head start." I kissed him quickly.

"You sure you don't want a ride? I can go say bye to Adam really quickly..."

"No Eli, go have your guy time. Talk to you later?"

"Of course," He swipes my bangs out of the way, kissing me on my forehead.

ELI'S POV

While in the man cave with Adam, we get a surprise visit from Drew.

"Where's Clare?" He questions, not even halfway down the stairs yet. A pang of jealousy sparks inside of me. Why did he care where she was?

"She left awhile ago," Adam replies.

"Weird, so did Alli." Drew makes his way over to the oversized couch Adam and I are sitting on. I think Clare really wasn't leaving for a head start on packing.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry! This is just a short filler! :D enjoy

* * *

CLARE'S POV

Alli catches up to me when I was halfway down Adam's street, she was holding her heals in either hand. We make small talk all the way back to my house.

"So, what did you have to tell me back there?" She plops down into my bean bag.

"Eli and I spent the night together." I said shyly, I felt the blush creep up to my face. Just remembering that night but me in ecstasy.

"Spill. Now." She commands, and so I did. I told her everything from the questions, to the flirting, to the game, even how we shared a hay bale. I woke up that night, to his adorable sleeping face, his arm wrapped around me like I was a child's teddy bear.

After the story, Alli sliced through my bliss, "Were you ready for all of that? I told him not to push it! I warned him about your abstinence ring!" She was starting to get heated.

"I was fine with it. More than fine really. But when did you tell him all this?" My confusion intertwined with my curiosity.

"The night when we were at the Antarctic Ice Cream, it's what I had whispered in his ear. Remember?" Now I finally knew. It was an odd feeling of relief that washed over me. I knew they weren't saying things pertaining to dishonesty, I was set straight on that issue, but now that I finally know, it's enlightening.

"I feel ridiculous now, but when you were whispering to him, that's why I thought you two were fooling around together. Well, that contributed to my theory."

She let go of a heavy breath, "Clare, you are such a worry wort! I was sitting there thinking you hated me, all because of a whisper?" She shook her head in disbelief, her smile made it clear she wasn't angry with me.

"So, what happened with you and Drew?"

"Vegas Night happened. It was more what happened during the day. He hooked up with that girl Bianca," I hear her mutter 'that skank' under her breath. "I found out, and I was so mad Clare, I almost hooked up with Owen even."

"Owen?" I can't help but laugh a little, "Nasty Alli!"

"Don't I know it? He even wanted to pay me. Drew kind of came to my rescue though, until his mom came around. Let's say this, if Drew was my Knight in Shining Armor, than his mother is the unslayable dragon. She called me a whore! That bitch right out put me in the same class as Bianca, and Drew didn't do anything to stop it."

"So why exactly are you two together?" I question her motives for the countless time.

"He may not be perfect, but I can't help but like him. It's just fatal attraction I suppose."

* * *

Could this possibly be foreshadowing Shannon? You'll just have to see about that one! :D and thank you for all the hits! it means the world to me that people are entertained by my writing! :D


	11. Chapter 11

ELI'S POV

Today, it's all me; Clare is packing for her dad, Adam is restrained to his house, Dad has yet to try to con his way back into the house, and Mom will be gone for another week on business.

I walk down to The Dot, knowing I'll find someone there to talk to, there's always Peter. With my music blaring through my headphones, I just keep looking forward, until I feel something on my shoulder. More like someone.

I throw my head back to look at whomever it may be, "Hey Eli," I hear slink through KC's lips.

"What do you want?" I have about as much patience for this Neanderthal as I did with Fitz.

"I want you to back off of Clare,"

"Really? Weird, I want you to stop talking about all the shit you two didn't do together."

He takes a step closer to me, "You don't know what her and I did together."

"Hmm, let's say that is true KC, one thing I do know is that you're a jackass who needs to step off, and stop talking about my girl."

It was too late when I noticed his fist swing towards me. I hit the ground, hard. He drops too, only to continue to fight me. It wasn't much of a fight, more like an ambush. He pins my shoulders, just like my dad, but KC doesn't stop at just one punch. He hits and hits as my skin scrapes up against the pavement. I finally feel relief once he stands up, it was hard to hear anything over my heartbeat, but I was able to make out his last words to me, "Back off, she's mine." With that, I endured one last kick to the stomach.

KC left me exhausted from doing nothing, I tried to stand up, but my spine felt like rubber, leaving me resting on the ground yet again. I close my eyes, slipping away.

"Oh my God, man what happened?" The familiar voice brought me out of my deep slumber. I slowly squint open my eyes, seeing Sav standing over me. His hands reached down for my shoulders, he may not look strong, but he was able to pull me and my dead weight up off the ground with zero struggle.

"I just took a nap." If Clare found out I was in another fight, she would flip shit. He eyed me, clearly not believing that as a possibility, due to my injuries. "I guess I was attacked by a mob of raccoons," I try to lighten the mood.

"Man, what way to your house? You're not staying out here, you know, incase those wild raccoons come back." Sav's cool, even though my story was outright ridiculous, he didn't push for the truth, he gets it.

After he walks me down to my house, I pass out on the couch, not being able to make it back to my room.

CLARE'S POV

Packing is exhausting, but at least today was fight free; my mom was gone to some church retreat for the next few days, leaving no one left to fight with my dad. When I finally was able to sink into my beanbag chair after six straight hours of sorting, boxing, and taping, my phone started to beep at me. I give it a once over, two messages from Adam, four from Alli, one missed call from some unknown number, and one text from Eli. Of course Eli's is the first I pay attention to, because even with the distractions of helping my dad move, he was still on my mind the entire time.

_ wanna come over? _I've never spent a substantial amount of time at his house really, so of course I jump at the chance to see.

_sure, now? _I reply

_ya, u cool with walking? cant drive at the moment. _ That was weird, what would disable him from driving? Something must be wrong with Morty. Again. That thing broke down so often, I don't see why he couldn't have gotten something new and sturdy. It just adds to his mysteriousness I suppose.

_Sure, be there in a few. _I really don't mind walking, his house is close enough.

ELI'S POV

I hop off the couch. I must've been delusional when I sent her that invite, when she sees me, she'll be furious. I try to straighten up, toss out the trash, but the pillows back on the furniture, and fold up the blankets. Before I know it, I hear a light knock at the door. I haven't even been able to see the damage yet for myself. I wonder how bad it really is.

I slowly walk to the door, creaking it open, for a split second, I see her gorgeous smile, and then it all turns to horror. It's that bad.

"Fine Clare, I take the hint, I can't pull off bed head." I know that's not what she's really looking at my hair; I just didn't know KC left me _that_ worn and torn looking.

CLARE'S POV

"How can you joke about this?" His face is so black and blue, cut up here and there, it makes his split lip look like nothing.

ELI'S POV

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Could it?

"You haven't seen it, have you?" I just shake my head, as she walks in, grabbing my hand, going down the hallway opening every door, until she finds the bathroom. She faces me towards the mirror, standing behind me. Yes it could be that bad. I had two exceptionally large gashes, one across my forehead and another on my cheek.

I hear Clare take an abrupt shallow breath. She traces my neck with her finger, running over a spot so tender it made me yelp. "Eli, take your shirt off."

"Are my battle wounds turning you on Blue Eyes?" She ignores my comment, lifting my black Dead Hand shirt off first.

"Eli, your undershirt is a mess." I turn back towards the mirror, noticing it was stained with blood. I didn't wait for her to struggle with taking my white tank top, and once I threw it off, we gasped in unison. My back looked like my face, my stomach wasn't as grotesque, but it has a dark purple bruise surrounding a deep wound, most likely sustained when KC kicked me.

Clare just slid her back down the wall, till she was collapsed on the floor, face buried deep in her hands, tears pouring through her eyes. I kneel down to her, holding her in my arms, even if it tugs and pulls at my cuts, as she starts to cry into my chest.

"All these tears aren't really over my injuries, are they?" I just look down at her, continuing to let her cry.

"Eli, my world is just falling apart. My dad moves out tomorrow, my mom is too depressed to speak, let alone stay in the house, and you get hurt every time I blink. When you do get hurt you always keep it to yourself, never telling me who, or how. This is just too much for me. Just too much." She cries harder once she finishes. The truth is out, and floating in the air.

"Clare, how about you stay over tonight, I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know." I suggest to her, even if she didn't break down tonight, I would still want her here, this just makes it all the more necessary for her to stay.

"Really?" I just nod in response to her, "But I didn't bring any clothes,"

"Just borrow some of mine Edwards," I wipe the rest of her tears with my thumb, leaving her cheeks stained.

"Oh Eli," She pulls me tightly, as I try not to scream in pain. She quickly realizes, but once she removes her hands from my back, her fingers are blood stained. "Sit at the edge of the tub so I can try to wash your cuts," She lovingly demands. She always seems to accomplish the impossible.

"You sure you wouldn't like to join me in the shower instead?" I wink at her, as her whole face turns red.

"Uh," She hesitates, "No, defiantly not."

"Blue Eyes, you have many skills, however, but lying is not one of them"

She squirms out of my arms, standing up and walking towards the sink, "Oh just go sit on the tub, I'm not letting you risk infection just because you feel a need to be a smart ass," She grabs a wash cloth and runs it under the sink.

"I'm really starting to grow fond of this back bone you're developing." I finally get up, running my hand down her spine, and then sitting on the tub.

I instantly tense up once the cloth comes in contact with my skin, the warm water felt amazing, but the pressure on my cuts was not exactly pleasant. "I'm sorry," Clare intersects sympathetically, "It's the only way to clean them." I just nod; does this really feel better than if they were infected?

CLARE'S POV

I scrub down his cuts, while thinking about what could happen tonight. I'm staying over at his house, his room, his bed; this is just a scary realization. Once I finished cleaning the last one on his back, I rinsed the rag, ringing it out, watching his blood go down the drain. "Turn around, I have to get to that one on your stomach." I tell him.

"No, no that ones fine, it's barely there even, it already looks like it's healing," With this his pace speeds up, he sounds frightened, that one must really hurt.

"Eli, I'll be gentle," I kiss my hand, and then touch it to the cut, "See, it should start feeling better already,"

"My lips hurt too," He opened his eyes a little wider, the green orbs looked directly into mine.

"Well, they'll just have to wait till I can finish this one," Once I touched the cloth to the abrasion, he violently flinched. "Just hold your breathe babe, I'll try to be quick." As I go in again with the cloth, he grasps my wrist.

"Did you just call me _babe_?" He says teasingly. I look up to him with pleading eyes, "Don't worry, I like it." Then he starts holding his breath, giving me a chance to clean his stomach. By cleaning his stomach, it made me realize how soft I was in comparison. He didn't look like the type to work out, but his abdomen was hard, this is what he'd been hiding under all those layers.

"See, I'm done. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I rise up to my feet, admiring my work.

"Nurse Edwards, I think you're forgetting about something." Eli was right, I had forgotten about the gashes on his face, those were easy to clean, and they didn't hurt him as badly. I hung the hand towel up on a hook, but he still looked at me, like something something else had slipped my mind.

"What?" I asked nervously, as if there was another set of abrasions and bruises to worry about.

"My lips feel neglected." He stands up from the tub, still without a shirt, and makes his way over to me, his hands tracing the curves of my hips.

"We definitely can't have that, now can we," I flirtatiously whisper. Where it came from, I didn't know, but I liked it. He dips his head down, placing his lips on mine. We kissed, yet it felt like so much more. It was amazing, and before I knew it, we were really into it. My lips parted instinctively, as are tongues wrestled with each other. When we finally came up for air, I felt like I was on cloud nine. "Dr. Doom, you are an amazing kisser."

"Did you expect anything less Blue Eyes?"

* * *

I know this chapter was long, I just couldn't decide where to end it! and I have a new system, I only update once a day now. i hope you enjoyed, and there are way more chapters coming! if you have any ideas, wishes, comments, or critiques, just press that review button!


	12. Chapter 12

really sorry! forgot to update yesterday with all this excitement :D enjoy!

* * *

ELI'S POV

We lay around the couch while _Count Dracula _played on television. I turned it on so she could see how real vampires act, but we weren't really paying attention. Our bodies intertwined; her head on my chest, on my lap, her legs dangling with mine, across my waist, we just couldn't keep still. Then the inevitable happened, a loud groaning yawn escaped her lips.

"Come on Blue eyes," I pick her up in my arms, cradling her as she wraps her arms around my neck. I finally set her down once we reached my bed.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" She says so low it sounds like a whisper, while rubbing her eyes.

"Sure milady," I go to my closet, a plan already settled in my head, and grab a black button up. "Here."

"I don't want to sound unappreciative, but what about pants? I'd prefer not to sleep in these jeans."

"Pants? Who needs those?" She just looks at me blissfully. Shaking her head, she gets up and nails me in the arm. "You hit like a girl Clare."

"Did you expect anything less Eli?" There she goes mocking me again.

I tackle her with kisses back onto my bed. I start unbuttoning her shirt, but when I reach the third button she grabs my hands. "Not tonight Eli." She says. Shot down once again. She slips out of the embrace, collecting herself, and heading towards the closet. While flipping through my shirt selection, something falls to the ground.

CLARE'S POV

A picture of Eli and a beautiful lanky girl with long dark hair fell from his closet. I pick it up off the floor, and flip it over. Inscribed on the back was a date and a caption, _March 15th, 2008, Eli and Julia 4evr. _I felt a pang in my chest.

"Julia was beautiful Eli," How can he possibly like me, after having her? Her and I were polar opposites; she was tall, I am short, she was thin, I am chunky, she had dark hair, I have light hair, hers was long, mine is short. It doesn't click.

"Clare, I already know what you're thinking and stop. I love you for you, and I liked her for her. Just remember that." He is truly a voice of reason. Wait, he said he loves me for me, but he only said that he liked her. I set Julia's picture safely on a shelf, respecting that she is apart of Eli, and turn to him, throwing my arms around his neck, kissing him with as much enthusiasm as I could conjure up, and he returned the favor.

ELI'S POV

Clare had never kissed me like that before. The heat of that one kiss could have set the world on fire. When we agree it's time to breathe, she turns back around, away from me and grabs a black V-neck hung up in my closet.

"Where are your boxers?" She asks softly, the kiss had a long lasting effect on her as well as me. I am able to pull some of my tricks out, giving her a raise of an eyebrow followed by a smirk. She giggles, realizing how her question could be taken in a different context than intended. "May I use a pair of boxers as pajama shorts for the night?" I nodded, walking over to my dark wood dresser, pulling out a pair patterned with hearts. "Charming." She simply says, which I count as a point for me. "Can I trust you to not look while I change? Or do I need to head to the bathroom?"

"Clare, what is there to hide? I have already seen you half naked, and let me tell you, that was one pleasurable experience. Are you trying to deny me of happiness?" She rolls her eyes, and started making her way to the bathroom. Right before she does walks out of my bedroom door, "Of course you can trust me, see," I say covering my eyes.

"Thank you Elijah,"

"What happened to babe? I wasn't kidding when I said I liked it," I say still having my eyes closed.

"Babes aren't just handed out willy nilly, they're earned," Her flirtatious ways always leave me heated. I open my eyes just a tad peaking through my fingers, she is just so beautiful, I couldn't resist. She's facing my closet, so I sneak up to her, kissing all the way up her neck, keeping my eyes closed for her. I feel her as she turns toward me, her chest not covered, but bouncing warmly against my. "Is this breaking one of my rules?" She asks me.

"My eyes are still closed, see."

"Let me put on your shirt, and we can continue, but this time you can look." I open my eyes with no hesitation, disappointed, as she already had pulled the shirt on.

"Cheater," I pleasantly mutter loud enough for her to hear.

She yawns again, so I grab her hand, pulling her towards my bed. She rolls in first, I follow suit, being on the outer edge to protect her.

_Ding. _The doorbell sounds, it's two in the morning, who the hell rings a doorbell this late? I groggily roll out of bed, scratch my head, and slump to the front door.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" I whisper, not yet sure if Clare is a light sleeper or not.

"Drew left to go somewhere with Alli, or some football guys, maybe it was a party, I don't really know." He spoke quite loud considering his naturally chill demeanor.

"And?"

"And, I was wondering if I could crash here. I know it's late, but it's creepy being all alone in my house." He enters into the living room.

"Eli? Who is it?" Clare wobbles through my bedroom door.

"Oh, am I, uh, interrupting something?" Adam asks, startled by Clare's appearance.

"It's just Adam Clare, I'll be back in a few, just go back to sleep." I smile at her, and she evidently accepts this, as she goes right back into my room, closing the door behind her. "Adam, you can chill out here, and she's just sleeping here for the night."

"Sleeping in your room? With you?" He asks suspiciously.

"Man, it's a long story," I turn back towards where Clare was. "See you in the morning." On that note, I slip back into my room, and under the covers, with Clare right by my side.

She falls back to sleep within five minutes, but she's a wild sleeper. First she grabs my shirt with both hands, holding me tightly, her head in my chest. Then came the sleep talking, the phrases green eyes, dark past, hearse, and _Oh Eli_ all practically fell out of her mouth. Then the craziest one had to be the moaning; I tried my hardest not to crack up, but with Adam in the other room, I had to make sure he didn't hear, and that was the only way I new how to cover it. She was dazed and confused when my laughter had awoken her, but I kissed her quickly, as she fell right back to sleep.

CLARE'S POV

This morning, I woke up in a dark room; dark walls, dark bed, dark furniture, dark clothes in the closet, and a dark haired boy propped up beside me. I blinked a few times, realizing it had to be Eli's room, then remembering the previous night.

"Morning Sunshine," He says, smiling at me.

"Oh my God! I forgot to tell my dad!"

* * *

thank you all for reading :D please continue as i post more chapter! what will happen to Clare? Only time can tell! don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

CLARE'S POV

This realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I jump up and over Eli, running out the door with only Eli's clothes boxers and teeshirt as cover. I open the unlocked door to my house, my dad sitting in the large armchair waiting.

"I called the Bhandari's Clare, you weren't there. You haven't been there since the term ended. What is going on? Why are you lying to me? Who have you actually been with?" Dad interrogates me. "What on earth are you wearing? Where are your shoes?"

"Calm down with all the questions dad, my brain is about to explode!" My comment seems to trigger something in him.

He stands up, stammering over towards me, "Have you been drinking?" He yells, "Breathe on me! Now!" I follow his orders, no matter how ridiculous his theory really is.

"Dad, calm down! I'll explain everything if you just give me a chance!"

"Don't bother!" He yells back at me, he abruptly looks out the window, "The moving truck is here, which means I'm gone."

"Please don't tell Mom." I plead to him.

"I'm going to call you tomorrow," he kisses my head, his mood swings are making me dizzy, "We are going to have a serious talk." He picks up a single box, and heads for the front door, "Oh and Clare,"

"Yeah Dad?" I hesitate.

"Go put some real clothes on, I don't want these men to see you in that." He eyes my outfit once more, turning on his heals, he hops down the stoop to the moving van.

I pound up the stairs, and collapse on my bed. It was finally happening, my dad was leaving. Honestly it's not as scary or tragic as I originally planned on. He was moving to the opposite side of town, in a little apartment close to his office. Why did I find this so scary? Maybe to real question is why am I not finding it scary now?

ELI'S POV

If I have to be honest, that was not the romantic morning I had hoped for. I got to see her awake for all of two-seconds before she freaked out. I scrounge for my phone on the nightstand, hopefully she'd reply quickly, tell me everything's all right.

"And send," I say to myself, putting the phone back on the table. As I stand up to stretch the kinks out of my arms, I hear a cell phone beeping; only it's not mine. I look over to the direction where it appears to be blaring from, only to see Clare's clothes in a heap on the floor. Damn it, she must have left it in her pocket.

I sorrowfully walk to the kitchen, where Adam seems to have already made himself comfortable, choking down a bowl of cereal. "Hey man, what was up with Clare? She left in a hurry."

"I don't know, something about how she didn't check in with her parents." I don't enjoy being grilled about anything before I have my breakfast, not to mention anything about Clare.

"So, uh, what happened last night? She looked pretty happy when I saw her. Did you get some?" He asks eagerly.

"Adam, I told you, she won't do that until she's married, and I'm fine with waiting for her," I just don't know how long that attitude will stay. "She just wanted to stay over, she was worried about me."

"Oh is it about you're face? Cause I wasn't going to say anything, but that is just nasty. What's the story behind that?" He questions me as I open the fridge, grabbing the orange juice carton, "Man can I have some of that? I'm like super thirsty." With that, I start drinking it out of the container, licking the spout, just to be a jackass. "Ugh. Whatever, what happened to you're face?"

"KC happened." When I said this, his face contorted to confusion. "He beat me up when I was walking yesterday."

"He kicked your ass hard!"

"Yeah, totally not helpful Adam."

CLARE'S POV

"Honey," I hear Dad call me from downstairs.

"Yeah Dad?" I yell back, thumping down the steps.

"I'll call you once I get somewhat settled tonight," He steps foreword, kissing the top of my head.

"Okay," He steps away from me, about to leave out the front door again, "Love you."

"Love you too Clare Bear. Oh, and can you just stay here while your mothers away? You know just incase." Worry trickles through his teeth.

"I'll be fine, just go." I give him one last hug goodbye as he agrees, starting up the moving van, and driving off into the distance.

"He's really gone," I comment to myself, not as hurt as I anticipated. I feel my pocket to find my phone missing. I bop myself on the forehead with my hand, how could I be so forgetful? Just leaving it at Eli's, along with my clothes. Oh Eli's place last night was pure bliss. I know maybe it was unchristian like of me to be so close to a boy like that, but I can't help it. Eli isn't just some boy, though. If pure hearts wait, mine is purely his as his is purely mine, what is there to wait for?

* * *

Sorry! Yet another filler, yet very necessary I think. With Clare's last thought, could it mean what I think it means? Just stay tuned to find out! oh and I have one or two more chapters already written, but it may take awhile to update after that, this month is application month for a few schools. but this story isn't over! :D


	14. Chapter 14

ELI'S POV

"Adam," I call from the front door, "I'm going to go drop off Clare's things at her house, you cool chilling here for a while?"

"Can I come?" He pleads, that is what I was dreading. Nothings wrong with Adam being around Clare and I, but I was hoping we could finally get to that romantic morning, even though it was already noon.

"Uh..." I mutter.

"Oh, I get it man. Just go," He puts his hand on my shoulder, "Try to tap that while you're gone please. I'm done with hearing about this _we almost _crap." I laugh at his comment, but it's true, I was done with the _we almost _stuff too. Would I let her know that? No. Would I push her into something? Never. I'm just waiting for her, and will continue waiting, maybe not as patiently as I'd like, but I'll wait.

I try to start up Morty, but the engine won't turn over, of course. He's always on the fritz, but walking won't hurt me, unless KC is on the prowl this afternoon.

Once I turn the corner on foot, I spot Sav.

"Your face is starting to actually look normal." He talks down to me. I never noticed, but he is so damn tall.

"Oh thanks man, appreciated." I let the sarcasm hum through my words.

"Dude, you know what I mean." I did, "So, where you headed to, cause my parents finally let me off the hook, I'm off to The Dot to celebrate if you wanna join?" I was excited I got to chill with Sav again, but not excited enough to bail on my plans with Clare.

"Sorry man, I'm off to Clare Edwards house, next ti..."

"Why are you going there?" He automatically interrupts me mid sentence.

"We're just chilling for the day..." I reply questioningly.

"Are you two dating now or something?" He acts as an interrogator.

"Yeah... We have been for a while." I don't know how to act with all these questions.

"Sorry if I'm giving you the third degree, but if you hurt her, then you'll be in a lot more pain than what those _raccoons_ did to you." It's charming how protective of her he is, reassuring that I'm not the only one looking out for her.

"Don't worry man," I return. "See you around?"

"Yeah sure, just remember what I said."

"Gotcha, by the way, Adam's free for the day, he'd be happy to get out for a while." With that comment we part ways. I feel quite accomplished, I'm cool with another one of Clare's step in siblings, and I got scored Adam some plans.

CLARE'S POV

I hear a knock at the door as I'm cleaning the house. I ran to turn off the music I was blasting, and slowly walk over to the door while collecting myself.

"Delivery for Miss Edwards," I see Eli pull my phone out of his pocket all while he's holding my clothes. I reach for them, but he pulls back, "Uh uh, I believe you have something for me as well."

"Your clothes are in the wash," I say as he shakes his head, "What?"

"I'm not talking about those," He leans into me. Oh, I see now. I lean into him, kissing him, while my hands linger through his hair. We slowly back into my house; he drops my stuff on the ground, not letting up from one another. We hit the stairs, sliding onto them, taking our seats. I start moving on top of him as his newly free hands slip under my shirt.

A knock on the door and an_ eh hem_ break my concentration. I look up, seeing the postman standing in his blue uniform. I swiftly move out of Eli's grip, dropping his hands from me. "Sorry about that" I squeak, embarrassed that a stranger had just seen one of the most intimate moments of my existence.

"Whatever, can you just sign?" I look at the package in his hands; it has the Degrassi panther stretched across the side. It seems Eli noticed too, as he gets up, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Do you have one of those for 814 Madison Street?" He questions.

"Sir, if there is one for that address, then it will be delivered to that address." This postman was quite the snob. Eli just eyes over the man, all while pulling a fifty from his wallet.

"Now, is there one of those in there for 814 Madison Street, _sir_." He pushes the money into the letter carrier's hand.

"Let me go check," Oh the power of money. He rushes himself down to his truck, coming back up with an identical package. "Here you go," He hands it to Eli, "You two love birds enjoy yourself now." Then he's gone.

"Wonder what it could be?" I ask him.

"Well Saint Clare, let's open them to find out." We both plop down to the ground; he pulls his key ring out of his pocket and starts ripping it through the tape of my package, then his. I immediately pull back the cardboard, to see a letter.

_Dear Degrassi students and parent, _

_ We are quite pleased to inform you that a new uniform policy has been established. In enclosed in the box is a uniform for the first day back, in the size filled out on an information card we have recently sent out. If an alternative size is needed or if more uniforms are needed, they will be on sale in the school's front office, or supplied if not financially equipped. Yellow shirts are for freshman, purple shirts are for sophomores, red shirts are for juniors, and blue shirts are for seniors. The school must supply all shirts worn on campus. Pants and skirts must be of a khaki color, skirts no shorter than knee length, pants worn at the waist. All shirts must be tucked in at all times. No hooded sweatshirts will be permitted on campus; any and all varsity jackets included. _

_ We also want to inform you on the recent changes to our handbook; a copy of updated handbook is also enclosed. Student ID's must be visible at all times, no public displays of affection, and security will be in every hall, classroom, and bathroom. Students can and will be subjected to frequent random searches, where any questionable or non permitted item will be held in the front office, and the student will have disciplinary action taken against them accordingly. _

_ We are sorry for the recent changes, but all are necessary. We thank you for your cooperation and for your support. _

_ Principal Simpson_

"They have to be kidding," Eli retorts.


	15. Chapter 15

CLARE'S POV

"I don't know, you look pretty good in red," I say trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Hardy Har Edwards. What color did you get?" I hold up my purple sophomore shirt. "Wanna try it on for me?"

"Only if I can see you in yours." I start tugging at the bottom of his shirt. What was I doing? Since when did I get all seductive?

"You sure you don't just want to see me with my shirt off?" He glances over me, "Because I will if you will," I feel the blush wash my face, flooding my whole body.

"I'm just going to go change in the bathroom back there, you can change out here, and, uh, yeah."

ELI'S POV

How did I know flirtatious Clare would leave me all too quickly? I throw off my shirt, pulling the uniform polo over my head. I veer towards a mirror. I look ridiculous. I feel ridiculous. I'm not showing Clare this. I'm just not even going to go to school anymore.

Now I'm _being_ ridiculous. I'm not dropping out just because I have to wear some clown costume everyday.

"What do you think?" Clare walks out, even giving a twirl. I chuckle under my breath. "Is it really that bad?" She sadly questions.

"Just come 'ere." She follows my wishes, prancing over towards me. I pull on the back of her skirt.

"Eli!" She stammers.

"Blue Eyes, I wasn't going to say anything, but you tucked your skirt into your panties." Her face instantly glowed red. "Penguin underwear? Nice touch." She slugs me in the arm.

CLARE'S POV

Alli told me I should get _sexy_ underwear, but did I listen? No. I never thought anyone would see my underwear, so why buy uncomfortable lace thongs and such? Eli has now, however, seen me in penguin underwear. Penguins. How can I ever be considered sexy now, if I wear the same panties as a twelve year old?

"Clare, don't worry," He whispers, practically reading my mind, wrapping his arms around my waist. I direct my eyes to his, pursing my lips to touch his. This kiss started off slow, sweet, and right when it was starting to catch on fire, my phone rang. I come up for air, "Ignore it." He states, leaning into my neck, up the curve. I shake my head; I knew it could possibly be someone important. "You owe me Edwards." He finally lets go, as I stifle to where my he had dropped my clothes, sliding the phone from the pocket of my jeans.

"Hello?"

"Clare I am so sorry! My parents got to the phone before I could! They totally ratted you out!"

"Alli, it's fine. I'm kind of, uh, busy at the moment though."

"Eli's over, isn't he?"

"I'm just going to have to call you back,"

"I knew it! Now don't do anything I wouldn't do now," She teases.

"So, basically I can do anything and everything," She's not the only one who can play.

"Ouch," She let's the sarcasm reign, "I think your back bone stabbed right through my soul." Alli laughs at her own joke, "Bye girl." I flip my phone shut, not feeling like returning a goodbye as well.

As I return my eyes to Eli, he had already put his black thermal on, black blazer over it. Before I can ask, "I got to go," falls from his lips. He kisses my forehead, "I love you," Then he's out the door, without as little as an explanation.

"Love you too," I let go too far after he's gone.

ELI'S POV

Why did Sav have to send me a text while I was with Clare? _Man, something's wrong, get to The Dot asap._ I could've stayed with Clare all night, but no, things always get in the way.

I storm through the handprint stained, glass doors of The Dot.

"What the hell is wrong?" I rant; I turn to the counter to see Sav, Declan and Peter all staring at me.

"We have come to a conclusion that you are majorly whipped." Sav announces as Peter follows with a _Ca-Chow_ and a whip gesture.

"Very funny guys. Is this seriously what you dragged me away from Clare for?"

"If it was?" Declan questions.

"_If it was_, then I would say I'm leaving," I state.

"Where would you go?" Declan continues, "Back to her place? Or would it be yours again tonight?"

"How the hell do you know this?" My anger is easily on the verge of boiling over, I always seem to be put on edge with this Declan guy around.

"Alli tells us everything," Sav intersects.

"Man, you and her need space. Two people shouldn't always be together like that, it's like wrong or something." Peter adds.

"Yeah, a girl can only stand being around a guy for so long until she tires of him." Yet again Declan says something that makes me feel like punching him.

"Well, I see this is what you guys wanted to tell me, super important may I say, but I'm going back to my girlfriend's house. How about you guys? Oh wait, that's right, none of you have a girlfriend. So stop telling me what I should do with mine!" Just as I stormed in, I stormed right back out; only I didn't follow through on my plans. Maybe Clare and I did need to be apart sometimes. Look how our last encounters with one another end; in bed together, tangled in each other, my hands tracing her body. I shouldn't tempt myself like that, when I know the next step of our relationship is just as forbidden as the fruit in the Garden of Eden. How long can I last? For Clare's garden is quite tempting.

* * *

Thank you so much for the hits and reviews! I know the later chapters have been boring, but it's all about to heat up!


	16. Chapter 16

ADAM'S POV

_ Eli says you don't have anyone to chill with today, wanna come to the dot with me and my friends? _That text from Sav kills me every time I read over it. Eli feels so bad for myself and my empty life that he has to go off and make plans for me. He's like my mother. With that text, however, I get my sorry ass off his couch, only to return to the couch in my man cave.

"What's up little bro? Something wrong?" Drew stumbles down the stairs, just now waking up, even though it's three in the afternoon.

"Yeah, my life." I wallow in my self-pity.

He stretches his arms over his head, "Man, don't get all deep on me this early." he yawns.

"Well, what am I supposed to do Drew? Eli has Clare, and they're all _in love_," I goggle. "Even after you were a total ass-wipe to Alli, she still took you back! I have no one. I'm all alone in this world Drew, no one will ever love me."

"Stop being a prima donna Adam, tonight you and I are going out. The football team is having yet another end of the season bash." Before I could object he intersects, "And if you don't go, I'll just have to tell mom how you spent the night at _Goth boy's _house." Mom would ring my neck if she found out about that. She didn't enjoy me hanging around with Eli, she even nicknamed him Goth boy. She doesn't get how the misfits have to stick together, not even Conner, Wesley and Dave would really accept me. She doesn't get the delicate system of high school grouping.

"Fine. But this is so blackmail." I add, finally getting off the couch, heading up the stairs.

"It got you up didn't it?"

"Drew, can I please leave? I don't know anyone here." I plead. This wasn't entirely true; I knew Bianca, Owen, and Drew of course. I did recognize a few guys from school though.

"Bro, lighten up. Here," He hands me a beer.

"I, I don't know about this," I whisper. He starts yelling _Drink, Drink, Drink, Drink_, as the other partygoers do as well. So I do. I didn't stop either,_ Drink, Drink, Drink, Drink _was the mantra playing through my head. Every time I finished a can, one of the players would crush it with nothing but their head. Why did I never hang out with these guys before?

Then, I see her. She is tall, dark hair, glowing green eyes. She has to be the best-looking girl I've ever seen. I stagger towards her, my belly full of liquid courage, "you are so beautiful," slurs over my lips.

"Aw Hun, you are _so _wasted." She returns.

"No matter how much I drink, you will always be the most beautiful girl in the world."

"How about I give you my number, and you call me when you're drained of intoxication?" Without myself being able to respond quick enough for her taste, she took a red marker from her pocket, rolled up my sleeve, and proceeded to write. When she was done, I looked up at her as she walked away, giving me a slight wave in return.

"You are The Man bro! That was Vanessa Silverstein, one of new and hottest students at Degrassi this semester." One of the football players hit me on the back and said. If this is what being The Man felt like, then why would you ever want to be a girl?

"So let me get this straight," Eli states, "So you called a girl beautiful, she writes her number on your arm, and you haven't tried calling her yet?"

"Exactly my man," I say with pure sureness.

"Why?"

"It seems to early right now, I want her to go wild for me."

"Man, if she's the _hottest new girl _at Degrassi, than some other guy will be texting her if you aren't"

"You sure?" I have my phone ready if needed.

"Almost positive. Whatever, what does this new girl look like anyway?"

"Lets just say this; she has insane green eyes, jet black hair, and legs that go for miles."

"She sounds amazing," Eli tenses up as I describe, what is he thinking?

ELI'S POV

Adam just described Julia.

ADAM'S POV

"When do I get to meet her?" He continues after a long silent spell.

"We aren't even together; I've known her for a whole thirteen hours."

"Man, the only way to for two to be together is for you _to-get-her_,"

"Ha ha, you're really one to talk right? You're all in love with Clare, and you tried to hide yourself and completely ignore her." I'm done with Eli being the perfect guy, saying the perfect things, swooning Clare over the moon (and every other girl for that matter), being so Machismo, and being such a mom to me.

"Harsh man," He hitches himself off the couch, starting off towards the stairs.

"Eli, don't leave. I'm sorry I'm just..." His phones beeping cut me off.

ELI'S POV

I was relieved to see that it was Clare calling, I was going to head over there before the night ended; just to see her, check up on her, see if she could make my night a little bit less lonely. Besides, Adam just picked at an open wound. I knew I was a jerk to Clare, but it made sense at the time. He just doesn't know what he's saying.

"Hey Blue Eyes, looking for some company?" The confidence runs through my voice, I can't help but smirk.

"I'm leaving."

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"My mom needs me to go to that church retreat till school starts, it's only four days."

"When do you leave?"

"The first bus out to Kawartha Lakes leaves at six in the morning tomorrow."

"My girl isn't riding a bus for two and a half hours, when I have a perfectly good car." Wait, I fixed that turnover problem Morty was having, right?

"You sure?"

"Positive, just tell me when, and I'll be there."

"Now?"

"Like right now Clare?"

"Well my mom is expecting me to be on the early bus, and if we leave now, we won't have to wake up too early just to be on the same schedule."

"Makes sense to me, as long as you're okay with sleeping in my car for the night. I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks Eli, love you." Whoa, that was our first phone I love you, but I like it.

"Love you too," I whisper so Adam may not hear, he's already pissed about something. "Sorry man, _my _girl calls. I'll be over tomorrow if that's cool. While I'm gone how about you try calling _your _girl." On that note, I climb the rest of the steps, then run out of his front door, going as fast as I can back to my house.

I open the door to Morty, put the key in the ignition, he groans, heaves and slowly turns over. "He really needs to go to the shop," I comment to myself.

As I roll up to Clare's, she's already sitting on her front porch, duffle bag tucked under her arm, breathing into her hands to warm them up. Mental note: grab the pair of gloves I have in the back and give them to her, she needs them more than I do.

"Hey," I stroll myself up to her, my forehead quickly taking a resting spot on the top her head, as my eyes look down to hers. I look down a little farther, noticing I can see right down her shirt. I revert my eyes immediately back to hers. I lean in for a kiss, as she steps away. "Not this again Blue Eyes."'

"No Elijah, but we need to get going, it's already late." She stammers.

"I still like babe better," I cough under my breath.

ADAM'S POV

"Eli thinks he can tell me what to do! Like he knows everything or something!" I yell towards Drew, who is changing just beyond the bathroom door.

"Does this look okay?" He steps out, revealing an ensemble consisting of a light blue button down, rolled at the sleeves and black trousers.

"Going out with Alli tonight?" I question.

"I'm just trying to make everything up to her. Even if it means dressing in some get-up like this," He gestures towards himself.

"It looks fine, actually more than fine." I pat him on the back, "But do you really have to go?"

"Why? Something wrong?" Drew looks me down, grasping my shoulder.

"Other than the fact I'm going to die alone?" I wallow, "then no."

"Eli isn't here?"

"Does it look like Eli's here? He left for Clare. Did you not listen to what I said?"

He lets go of my shoulder, turning towards the hallway mirror, "Why don't you call that girl from the other night?" he runs a hand through his hair, catching a glimpse of his watch. "Shit! I was supposed to pick her up five minutes ago!"

"Eli said I should call her! I told you he's trying to be..."

He rapidly interrupts, "Eli's smart, listen to him, uh, bye." He rushes to the garage. I hear the family car start up, the only one left for emergencies by my parents.

"Thanks Drew, you're the best," I mutter.


	17. Chapter 17

After another straight hour of reading comic books purposefully without Eli; there aren't many things I can do to get him ticked, but that is one of them, I just stop to once again wallow in my loneliness.

_Why do I have to call her? Because she gave me her phone number. What if some other guy already snatched her up? I'm already too late probably. Adam, you won't know unless you try. _I love when my thoughts are the only voice of reason in my life.

"Hey, is this, uh, Vanessa?" rolls over my tongue in a nervous mumble.

"The one and only," Her voices hums through, "this is Adam right? The guy that was hammered at the party the other, yet still managed to make my night?"

"_The one and only_," I chuckled; how can someone not feel confident with a girl like this?

"I was waiting for you to call Prince Charming, you wanna go out tonight?"

"Really?"

"Oh course Hun, I don't have time to just wait around and do nothing all the time."

"Well, do you know where The Dot is? We could meet there," I intersect.

Without hesitation she replies, "Of course, I live like a block away, meet me there in fifteen?"

"I'll be there."

"Good." Then I hear a long beep; she hung up, just like that. Damn she's cool.

ELI'S POV

Clare's fast asleep, leaning against the passenger side door; she was drowsy getting into the car, it only took a few minutes till she passed out. I felt it was best to stop close to her church camp, so I park on a vacant street a few blocks over.

I step out of the car, opening the back doors, and then going to Clare's side. This was going to be tricky; I don't want to wake her up, but how can I move her if I'll have to open the door her whole body is resting against. As I grasp the silver handle, her nose wrinkles, she lets out a yawn while blinking her eyes open. When she sees me outside her door, she lifts herself to face me, no longer leaning so I can proceed to open the door.

"Hmm, I guess there's really no need for me to carry you now that you're awake and all," I smirk.

"No, no, you can still carry me," She receives an eyebrow raise from me and continues, "I feel weak," she pretends to pout.

"Well, if you insist," I wink and swoop down, scooping her up into my arms.

CLARE'S POV

Once Eli sets me down, he presses his lips to mine. I feel the usual electricity run through my veins that comes with his kiss. How am I supposed to fall asleep now?

ADAM'S POV

I walk up to the counter, doing a once over of the place to try and spot Vanessa, but with no luck I take a seat.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" I say to the guy behind the counter. He continues to look past me, his jaw slowly dropping into a curve of some kind of amazement. "Uh, excuse me," I read his name tag, "Peter?"

Just then I feel a hand on my back, Peter looks down at me, still with a dangerously amazed face. "Hun, guess who?" The hands quickly move to my eyes, but I knew who it was.

I slowly turn my stool, "Let me guess..." I smirk as she finally frees my eyes, that happened to aim directly at her chest.

"I'm going to get straight to the point here," She pulls my face up to hers, my body instinctively standing with it. "This place is a total drag, how about we head over to my place and have some fun,"

"Uh, what kind of fun?" The nervousness is evident in my tone.

"You'll just have to see," She grabs my hand and pulls me back out into the cold.

We stop in front of an old run down shack. "So this is your place?" I ask.

"Nope," She continues to drag me up the stairs and into the place, turning on the lights right as we walk in. The smell was so vile it made me almost gag. It was a combination of grass and ass. My face contorts, scrunching my nose, evidently breathing deeply through my mouth. "Hun, you might not wanna do that, unless you wanna get loose tonight," She winks after her statement, but what does she mean?

"Vanessa, why are we here exactly? This isn't your place..."

"Nope, it's my brothers. His last place burned down, he thought this place had character or something," Vanessa disapprovingly shakes her head, her long pin straight black hair swings with it.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, he and his dick head friend lit up one night and went insane, torching everything insight. Some people really can't hold their weed I'll tell you."

"Wait, do you smoke?"

"Man, let's say this, I come from the West, shrooms grew in my yard," This was her angle. She was insanely hot, but insanely stupid. Who would do drugs if they weren't? "Wait! You're a Grass Virgin! Aren't you?" I hesitate, but prefer to let the truth out, answering with a nod. "It's been awhile since I dated one of those, but you'll get used to it." Get used to... Wait, did she say dated? I'm dating her? Oh my God!

"Ness," A man with similar features appeared; dark hair, strong eyes, tall. He was holding what seemed to be thinner than a cigarette, "You can't have people over today! I told you that!"

"Logan, you have to be the only person on the planet who can be mad while high."

He laughs hysterically, "True sis, but that guy seriously needs to leave," He directs his attention to me, "like can we even trust him with all this? I'm not risking my empire for another one of your boyfriends."

"Yes we can, Adam's different."

"Yeah well, he still has to go."

"Ugh fine!" She turns to face me, "I'll see you around," She kisses me on the cheek.

A few hours passed, yet I was still caught up in myself; Vanessa, the hottest girl at Degrassi kissed me, she said we're dating, and we're going to_ see each other around_!

"Eli!" I yell through the phone.

He groans, "Uh-muh-huh."

"Wake up! Vanessa! I called her! We kissed! We're dating! She brought me to her place! She's a druggie! The night was amazing!"

"Slow down man," He says groggy toned.

"I called Vanessa, like you said, and we went out. It was freaking amazing!"

"Well I'm glad, you should listen to me more often. But what about the drug thing?"

"When we went to her place, somehow it was brought up, but she smokes marijuana or something. Isn't she so cool?"

"Adam, be careful. Drugs make everything more complicated, trust me." He whispers, obviously Clare was beside him.

"Man, can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am, it's just you need to watch out for that whole weed thing. Don't get into it. All it is, is a whole bunch of bad news."

"Stop being jealous that you're girlfriend is some prude, while mine is wild and willing."

"You know what, just keep thinking that, but when you get caught or need money for your next hit, don't call me." He hung up. Maybe I have been a little harsh, but he thinks he is such a know it all. How would he know about drugs? He may pretend to be all gloom and doom, but drugs aren't his thing, right?

_Sorry man, I was just hyped. _I send him.

_It's chill, just be careful._


	18. Chapter 18

ELI'S POV

C_lare and I are on a boat, a small rowboat in the middle of a lake. It's calm, serene, just the two of us in the whole world. Then, I feel as if the boat starts tipping from side to side. "Eli, Eli, Eli," _

I flick open my eyes to see Clare leaning over me, her hand on my arm trying to wake me. _It was all a dream Eli. _

"Eli, its ten o clock, the bus got there at nine." A sense of urgency surged through her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." I have no idea how to handle this other than to just get her there, help make an excuse up on the way. I climb to the front seat, slip the key in, and he does a groan and stops; I try again with the same result. I search the back with my eyes, landing on her horrified expression. "Third times the charm right?" So I turn the key, a groan, a crack, the engine starts to turn over, then, the hood puffs smokes. "Uh, oh."

"Eli! We don't have time for _uh-ohs_! I was supposed to be there an hour ago."

"I'm sorry Clare, Morty just is temperamental. We're close enough to walk though, I'll just have to make it back quickly."

"Don't bother Eli, I could've been there on time if you just had a normal car!" She yells as she walks off down the road. I would follow her, but she needs space. Those guys made it clear.

CLARE'S POV

He's not even going to try and stop me.

"Clare," Mom greets me at the gate, "Why are you walking? And why are you so late?" She opens her arms for a hug, as I just push past her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Eli just left me so mad. Mad about what? I don't even know. Maybe it was because of his stupid car, but he couldn't control that. Maybe it was the fact that I heard him talking to someone about drugs, like it was a personal experience, but that information was never shared with me. I think it was really how uneventful last night truly was. He didn't try any sexual passes, inappropriate touching, or any of his normal Eli things. It's like whatever made him leave so abruptly the other day changed something in him.

ELI'S POV

I sat waiting until the insurance provider came along with a rental car. When he finally did pull up, a tow truck-trailing close behind, I was greatly disappointed. I'd have to drive a new, little, rinky-dink, red car. Morty was a steel trap this thing was metal bait.

As I drive the wimp of a rental car, Clare can't help but shoot across my mind. She hasn't tried to call or anything. She walked off angry, she's probably still angry, but why? It's too late for me to turn around and check, my phone died, and even if I did go back, they wouldn't let _rift raft_ like me in. I'm just not the church camp type of...

CLARE'S POV

"Hello, is this Clare Edwards?" I hear a woman's voice on the other line.

"Yes, may I ask who's this?"

"Of course, I'm Christina calling from Lake Ridge Hospital. Elijah Goldsworthy put you on his emergency contact list, and I've been told to inform you that he has been in an accident."

* * *

**sorry for the lack of updates; family, school, and extra circulars have gotten in the way. besides that, i'm getting no feedback. how am I supposed to know if you guys like this or not?**


	19. Chapter 19

CLARE'S POV

"Ma'am are you still there?"

"Uh, who else was on the contact list?" I nervously squeak.

"I'm sorry, but that information is confidential."

"Thank you for your help Christina."

"My pleasure, have a nice day." That request was nearly impossible. I had to find a way to get to the hospital, and I had to tell Adam.

_eli is at lake ridge hospital, something happened._

ADAM'S POV

"Drew! Wake up! Now!" I holler close to his ear. This might not be the best idea I've ever had, but I needed to get to that hospital. Clare gave no information as to what this _something that happened _was, but if it could keep Eli strapped down to some bed, then it was serious.

"What?" he groans.

"We need to go, now. Eli's in the hospital!" I continue with the same voice of yelling.

"Why do I need to go? He's your friend." He rolls to the floor, eyes still half closed.

"Out of the two of us, you're the only one who can drive."

"The keys are on the counter," he mumbles, pushing me out the door. I hear him turn the lock. How am I supposed to drive? I don't even have my permit.

ELI'S POV

My whole body is in pain; my rib is cracked, stitches line my side, I can't even open my eyes. The opposing car hit me dead on. I should've noticed his swerving pattern; swinging from side to side, not keeping to only one lane.

I must appear asleep, for everyone who walks in doesn't say a word, just glancing towards me, checking the charts, and returning to the hall. This hospital wasn't too busy; they even put me in my own private room. I never got that any other times I visited. Does a room just mean I'm here for longer?

I see her through the squints in my eyes; her curls bouncing from side to side with each step, a change of outfit; a pair of little back shorts and a tight tee shirt, all for me perhaps? Her face was empty, eyes hollow, oh how I want to hold her, something's definitely wrong. I give up on squinting, the pain too great, and the screech of a scooting chair follows. It stops quite close to me. I feel her intertwine her fingers with mine, gentle sobs fill the room.

"Eli, I'm so sorry," Clare starts talking through her sobs, "I'm sorry we ended everything with a fight. I'm sorry that you're here. I'm sorry I stormed off. I could've just invited you to come with me! I should have! You wouldn't be here if I was just better to you. I love you Eli, even if you do stupid things sometimes" Is she really insulting a man who's lying in a hospital bed? "But no one's perfect. I just wish our last night together could've been more... eventful." Is she saying she wanted to do it with me last night? Oh I better recover. "And I don't know why I'm even talking, you can't hear this," She sniffles, collecting herself as the door opens.

"So I'm guessing that you're Clare Edwards," I hear a man's voice; think it's my doctor.

She sniffles again, "Yes,"

"Oh Elijah is probably your boyfriend," It's Eli.

"He prefers Eli." We are so on the same **wavelength**, even if I'm beat to hell.

"Anyways, you shouldn't be crying, he's fine. He may look a tad bit roughed up, but he isn't even asleep. He'll be out of here in no time. We just have to re-stitch him, keep him overnight for observation, and then you're free to take him home. I just prefer him not driving." He jokes. I never knew how insensitive doctor humor truly was.

"Wait, he's awake?" She says with the slightest bit of agitation. Uh-oh.

"He hasn't lost consciousness since we brought him in, it would probably be good with all the pain he's in. We're still debating whether to start him on morphine."

"Just do whatever you can to stop the pain." Clare states, thank God.

"Will do," The doctor hesitates, "Uh, I'll just leave you two alone then." He knew how he dug my grave by telling her I was awake.

Once the door closed, Clare whispers, "Jerk. How could you just let me put my heart out on the line like that? You heard the whole thing, didn't you? And you didn't say anything? "

I finally open my eyes all the way, the looks of frustration vanished, replaced with a look of bliss. She leans into me, as I pucker my lips, unable to move, and let her kiss me. I feel a familiar nibble on my lip, instantly numbing my body's pain for a moment.

"Way to injure to the injured Edwards," I wink, as we lean back in for more.

The sound of someone's throat being cleared echoed through the room. I glance past Clare, seeing Adam leaning in the doorway. "Seriously, you two are always together, aren't you?"

"Man, how'd you get here? Where's Drew?" He shook his head to my comment, "Oh God, please don't tell me Momma Torres drove you here." I always thought calling her that made her seem more entertaining, entertained me at least.

"No man, I drove myself!" He spins the key ring around his index finger.

"Adam, you don't have a license." Clare intersects.

"Clare, I don't have a permit either, but somehow I'm here aren't I?"

"You know what," I turn the attention back towards me, "How about we talk about something else, like Adam's new girlfriend. Vanessa right?" I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Adam! Why didn't you tell me?" Clare questions, shifting into place on my bed, my arm wrapping around what it can.

"She's not you're type of girl Clare. She's spontaneous, sarcastic, cool, and she smo..."

"And she's smoking hot." I interrupt, knowing Blue Eyes would flip out when she found out about Vanessa's nasty habit. They both eye me, Adam quickly understanding; "Nothing compared to my girl though," Her face turns deep pink as I pull a little tighter.

"Eli, how'd you get your ass in here?" Adam quickly turns to a new subject.

Clare looks sorrowfully at me with her ocean eyes. "Don't worry Blue Eyes, it was a minor collision, nothing really. You heard, the doctor said I'd be out of here in no time." I say reassuring her, as my hand lingers along her lower back, tracing shapes with my fingers.

"Eli, minor collisions don't leave people in hospital beds with broken ribs and stitches." She stammers.

"All just minor set backs my dear,"

"How'd it happen though? I didn't know Morty would falter so quickly," Adam questions.

"It's easy, it wasn't Morty I was driving. He's in a shop up near Saint Clare's church camp. I was in some cheap ass rental car. Morty may carry dead people, but you would never die in him. He is a sturdy steel machine."

"How long are you in here for?" He asks.

"Maybe you should ask the doctor that," I say. My doctor was standing on the other side of Adam, somehow trying to scoot around him, even though Adam is stretched out in the doorway still.

"Eli, your test results came back, and we found something quite interesting. You might want your friends to leave with this one."

"Doc, they're here for me, I'm not about to kick them out. I have no shame, just lay it on me."

"Well, your lungs have a thin line of plaque build up. Do you smoke?"

"Uh, my dad used to smoke, but he quit a few years ago." I know that's not my only encounter with smoke, but I wasn't about to admit my own old habits.

"Hmm, well that could be it, just stay away from smoke in general, plaque can be a dangerous thing." He warns.

"So, do you know what happened exactly? You know to me?" I question him.

"Just a wreck. The other car came at you full force, the police speculate that they were under the influence of something."

"What types of injuries were sustained?" Clare asks with her strongest poker face, underneath she was about to burst in tears again.

"Well, the car hit his door head on, the impact broke a rib or two, and the shattered glass cut up his abdomen. One cut pretty deep, so we stitched it. It's quite a difficult place to sew up, with the breathing and the constant squirming. And this boy reacted quite strongly to the first set we sewed." He put his hand on my shoulder. Clare would be mad at the fact I tore the stitches out, Adam would think I was a major badass though. It all wasn't clicking when I saw my stomach patched up like Frankenstein for the first time. "He's a trooper, but pulling his stitches apart was not the smartest move." Clare glared at me.

"_Damn_ Eli!" Adam hollered. "Doc when can we take this _trooper_ home?"

"Like I told Ms. Edwards here, he's ready whenever, we just need to keep him here overnight for observation." Adam nods towards him, "I'll just leave you all alone now, if you need anything, the call button is right behind you," And on that note, the doctor was out the door.

"Man, you're my best friend and all, but Drew will kill me if I don't get back in time."

"Adam, it's fine. Go be with Vanessa, just leave me here in the dust, by my lonesome, in my time of need. I understand." My sarcastic demeanor pulls a toothy smile to his face.

"Yeah, I'll just go to her place and get wacked out of my mind. Enjoy it here, maybe I'll bring you back a souvenir." Oh shit. He winked and rushed out the door.

"Whacked out of his mind? Explain." Clare demands.

"It's just Adam, I don't understand what he means half the time," I bellow out a yawn.

"This falls under the half you do understand though." She stands off the hospital bed, tugging at her shorts. She turns, gliding my bangs off my sweaty forehead, "But I'll let you sleep," Edwards kisses me right between the eyes, knowing that an encounter of our mouths would rile me up.

"Clare, you don't have to wait around here for me. Go back to your retreat." _Please stay, I need you._

"Oh Elijah, _you can't get rid of me that easy_."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter! :D It's inspired me to update so quickly. ps. i can't believe you thought I would kill Eli! xD**

**(I have my own personal reason for bolding the word wavelength, don't think too much of it though.)**


	20. Chapter 20

ELI'S POV

I woke up the next morning to a note on the bedside table. _The insurance agency called about Morty, went to pick it up. Be back around 12. _Clare's handwriting speaks so much of her, perfectly aligned with the space given, yet there was the occasional _'Y'_ that would droop and swirl.

I picked up my phone, finally feeling well enough to call my mom. I know she won't be mad, what was there to be mad about? I just don't know how she'll react.

"Hey mom, uh, did the hospital call you?"

"Yes, but Elijah, you are in serious trouble."

"For what?" I demanded, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Were you informed that you have been suspended from school? Your principal called me today,"

"What the hell am I suspended for? I was the one that almost got stabbed!" I yell into the phone, instantly regretting it.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, watch the language."

"Sorry, but what'd I do?"

"You lied to Mr. Simpson, they're taking things very seriously now."

"Don't I know it," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that young man?"

"Nothing, look I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again. You're suspensions up Wednesday. Good luck."

"Aren't you coming back this week?"

"Can't meetings are piling up like there's no tomorrow. Speak of which, sweetie I have to go. I love you, call me sometime."

"Love you too Ma,"

I hate waiting so long, why did I wake up so early? It's almost eleven thirty though, maybe I should give her a call. Nah, I'm good with a flirtatious text message for now.

**Me: **_hey edwards, if you dont hurry along, i'll just have 2 leave without you _

**Clare:** _you better not babe_

**Me:** _oh how i love when you call me babe ;)_

**Clare:** _shut up, btw i shouldnt text & drive_

**Me: **_wait, you're driving morty?_

**Clare: **_who else would?_

I am instantly terrified. I didn't even know Clare could drive, let alone drive stick. What if Morty cuts out on her? What if someone smashes into her like they did to me? What if she loses control and crashes into a ditch?

_don't worry eli, _she replies, _its under control_

**Me:** _how close r you?_

**Clare:** _right outside, i'll be in in a sec_

Now I am instantly relieved. She is A okay.

**Me:** _love you_

**Clare:** _dido ;)_

CLARE'S POV

I pleasantly saunter in the automatic hospital doors, knowing I will finally be able to take Eli home.

"I'm here to check Elijah Goldsworthy out." I broadcast to the woman behind the counter, like she really cares.

"Edwards, you don't have to announce when you're going to stare at me, just feel free to do so whenever. I know I do." I turn to Eli, already dressed in something very out of character for him; blue scrubs, accompanied by his usual smirk. I was overwhelmed with emotions. He's okay. It killed me seeing him in that hospital bed, so hurt, but now, he was himself again. I hurled myself towards him, choking back the need to cry as I wrap myself around his warms body. "I don't know what has gotten into you Clare, but I like it,"

"Hold on there you love birds," His doctor came up behind us, I never did catch his name. "Now don't be too rough on this one, his stitches are probably still sore, and that rib isn't cracked like we thought, just bruised. Son, you need to go to a doctor to get those stitches taken out in seven to ten days, no ripping them out yourself now."

"Will do Doc, thanks for everything." Eli pinches his shirt off his chest.

"We couldn't have you go home in that hospital gown, sorry we couldn't salvage your clothes though."

"No worries," he slips his hand around my waist, "hope to _not _see you all soon." He waves back, pulling me with him out the door.

ELI'S POV

We drove back towards my place, blaring a mix-tape I made one day of songs we both know. Neither one of us could stop smiling, singing along, just simply being happy as clams. Then an ingenious idea sparked in my head. I gently slowed to a stop on the side of a road near a beach access; one I knew quite well.

"What are we doing?" Clare questions.

"Well, your heartfelt speech yesterday got me thinking, I want to make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?" Her eyebrows contort with the question.

"The uneventfulness of the night we spent in here together." I run my finger along her arm.

"Oh Eli, you don't have to," Her signature blush crossed her face as she looked towards her feet.

I turn her chin towards my face, "But let me." I plant a kiss on her lips, then quickly cover her eyes.

"Uh?"

"Just trust me Edwards," I lead her all the way to the steps, where I then swoop her up into my arms.

"We're at the beach? What are we doing here?" Dammit, I forgot to keep a hand on over her eyes.

"I can never surprised you, can I?"

"Fine," She enthusiastically folds her eyes closed, "I barely saw anything."

I climb up the rest of the stairs, Clare still cradled in my arms, once I reach the top, a freezing gust of wind twirls around us. "Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to do this while neither of us have a jacket." Mine was torn apart, while she had left hers in the hospital room.

"What do we do then?" She asks as I set her to her feet.

"Keep your eyes closed," I remind, tangling our fingers together, "And run!" I pull her towards the one place I know won't be as cold as out here, at least when we get to the top.

CLARE'S POV

I hear a door open, then slam shut behind us. If I have to be quite honest, I'm terrified, yet intrigued. Besides, Eli would never put myself in harms way, right?

I feel his arms positions on my legs and lower back, lifting my feet off the ground and nestled back into his arms. It seems like he was stepping up for forever.

"Here we are gorgeous," He gives me the cue to step down, all while releasing the butterflies in my stomach. I here another door creak open in front of us, he leads me back into the outside, freezing until a spot of intense warmth creeps past. "Now open." So I did.

"It's beautiful."

**Thank you all for the reviews :D I love reading them! Reviews equal motivation! I have had so much inspiration the past few days, and I've written so much! Just keep enjoying it ;D**


	21. Chapter 21

CLARE'S POV

"It's beautiful,"

We were standing hand in hand at the top of a lighthouse. Seems pretty cliché, but who knew they were even still around?

"So are you," Eli's body turns in front of my own, his hands draw me in, while his lips hold on to mine. The turning light faces away from us, letting the cold reach my spine. He slides down to the floor, as I slide into his lap, both of us wrapping the other in their arms.

"Eli, we're going to freeze to death up here." I whisper, nudging my head into his neck.

"Look." The sun started setting right there. It was the first sunset I had ever really looked at, but I never pictured it being such a sight. The oranges faded to red with pink and purples, it was so perfect, but finished all too quickly. Once the sun has set, frost starts nipping at my nose, I burry my face back into Eli's chest, yet not even his warmth can substitute a jacket. "You want to take this to the car?" He suggests.

"Race you there," I spring up, steadying myself on the railing, then running past the door.

"Oh you are _so_ on Edwards," He yells, chasing after me.

ELI'S POV

There is no doubt in my mind I could beat her, but I love watching her. Once she starts to slow down however, I tackle her to the sand.

"Sore loser," She smirks. Clare Edwards smirked at me. I thought I had mastered it, but the way her lips were formed blew mine out of the water, and blew my mind. I lock my lips to her angelic mouth, her hands in my hair as mine exploring her lower back. Just as my hands made the brave climb to her bra, the wind whipped us once more, as I felt her shiver. "Eli, it's too cold out here."

I lift myself off the sand, extending a hand to her once I'm stable. We huddle together close, dragging our feet along the sand and down the steps back to Morty. I unhinge the trunk; Clare hurriedly climbs in blowing into her hands. Damn it, I forgot to give her those gloves. "Oh Saint Clare, I know how to heat us up." Are lips colliding again, as our connection is instantly set on fire. I suck on her neck, attempting to adorn it with my seal of approval, a bright red hickey.

"Eli, it's getting pretty hot in here," Clare whispers, letting a satisfactory moan slip through.

"I can fix that too," I let off her neck for only a second, swiftly pulling off her camp shirt, her following suit pulling off my ridiculous borrowed scrubs. Our bodies shift, her legs straddling my chest. She struggles pulling the pants from my hips, but once she finally accomplishes that task, the unthinkable question comes is released from her mouth.

"Do you have a condom?" I think my heart stops when I hear this. Does she really want to do this? Are we finally going to seal the deal in a way I didn't think I would be able to till I married her? Not like I was planning on it, uh, you know.

"Sorry Clare, I wasn't a cub scout as a kid, I never learned how to be prepared for anything. Aren't you on The Pill?" This was uncharted territory for us; doesn't every guy know if his girlfriend is using that kind of protection? Isn't every high school girl like automatically put on it?

"Do I look like the type of person to be on The Pill Eli? I'm not some whore! I wasn't exactly planning on doing this anytime soon. It just feels right." I could kick myself, but I knew we couldn't do this; we couldn't risk our future for our first time. Her first time I mean, yeah, totally her first time.

"Well you do have exceptionally perfect skin Angel," I drag my thumb along her cheek.

She flips over onto her back, no longer on top of me, "Uh, it's insane how cold it has been this month. I think it has to be the coldest October in the history of Toronto or something, you know not including the Ice Age and all." She babbles. Clare feels the need to pull out facts and information on everything when she's nervous.

"Edwards, are you really talking about the weather?" She looks away from me; I know this is awkward for both of us. Hell, we're half naked in the back of my car, we almost had sex that neither of us were ready for, and I just got out of the hospital. It seems the world is working against us. "How'd my Saint Clare manage to sneak her way out of church camp?"

"Oh Elijah, I have my ways."

"_Really_? Does Clare have some kind of evil genius inside her? I always knew you couldn't be all sugar and spice."

Her arm swipes across my stomach, still sore from the stitches, grabbing her shirt and pulling it back on. "How about we make it back to your place, because you and I have school in less than forty-eight hours."

"About that, uh, my mom called me while I was in the hospital." I hesitated, but then ended up taking Adam's advice just to _rip the bandage off_ so to say. "I'm suspended."

She takes in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "Well, how about we get back to your place because _I _have school in less than forty-eight hours."

I was relieved she wasn't angry with me, "Let's go."

ADAM'S POV

I took a slight detour to the arcade for a few hours. I just couldn't resist. This led me to get home way later than I was supposed to.

I pull up to my house where all the lights were on. I don't risk parking the car in the garage, knowing I'm not yet skilled enough to do so, and Drew would be more than happy to do it for me. I hop out, pressing the lock button right before I enter my house. Right as I do walk through that thresh hold, I stop dead in my tracks.

"Adam, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Oh no, mom.

* * *

**I know I say this every time, but thank you for the reviews! Every single one brings a smile to my face! The next chapter was somewhat of a request chapter, but it completely goes along with the story. thank you all for everything :D**


	22. Chapter 22

ADAM'S POV

"Mom, I'm really sorry about all this, just let me explain..." I trailed off.

"You not only went against my rules, but you put innocent lives in danger! You drove, without a license, all to visit a friend that I don't like you hanging around with in the first place! Do you know what could've happened if you wrecked? What about if a police officer had pulled you over? What would you have done?" She huffs; just like the dragon lady she is.

"None of that happened though! I'm here at home with not even a scratch!" I yell back to her.

"That's not the point Adam." She lays her hand on my shoulder, obvious disappointment in her eyes.

I instinctively shake her off, "Am I in trouble or not?" I stammer in return.

"Oh, you don't know what trouble is young lady." My mouth drops in horror; did she really just say that to me? "Adam, I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean that," Mom attempts to pull me into a hug; yet again I throw her off.

"Whatever, I'm out!" I turn on my heels, out the door I had just entered through, sprinting down the street to wherever I could get away to.

XX

"Vanessa, is it cool if I stop by?" I question through the phone, trying to sound calm.

"Of course Hun, you don't have to ask," She says fuzzily, before hanging up again. Goodbyes don't seem to be her thing.

I was already on her street, catching my breath, calling her just seemed like a good escape. I step up to her front door, hearing rap songs blaring. I knock, wondering if she'll even hear over the music.

"Why hello there Prince Charming," Vanessa smoothly accompanies her swift opening of the door. She eyes me up and down, adding, "What's wrong?"

"Can we not talk about it?" I plead in a deep tone.

"Man you need to relax, come in." She swings her arm out to a greeting position leading deeper into her house.

"Ness," Her brother calls from the same doorway I had seen him in the previous night. "I got to go to work," He looks alarmed when he notices me, "Is this that guy I freaked out on the other day?" She simply nods her head, as he saunters to us, "I'm Logan," He extends his hand to shake mine, as I follow suit.

"Adam," I murmur.

"Damn man, you're tense." Logan playfully hollers.

"I'll handle this," Vanessa intersects, "Just don't be late." She pushes him out the door. She grasps my hand, leading me down the hallway, to a large open room, with no furniture except a worn, mouse brown, leather futon. "Welcome to my room," Vanessa addresses.

"You don't waste anytime, now do you?" I wink. Where did that come from?

"Oh you have no idea," She follows, pulling her hand down my chest. Thank god for my winter jacket, we wouldn't want another Bianca-esque disaster. Even with this ridiculously gorgeous girl all over me, I still couldn't loosen up, and she could tell. She stops touching me, scurrying hastily out her door, before I could say anything, however, she was back. "Here," Vanessa hands me a thin looking cigarette that Logan had been holding the other day.

I do something that I thought I never could do, never would do; I took it and huffed on it. It stung the back of my throat, leaving my whole mouth dry, leaving nothing but stale smoke to be coughed up. "Don't try too hard," I hear Vanessa chime in, but her words seemed to be floating in the air, spinning. I inhale the smoke once more before she takes it from my hand, "Hold up there fella, I need a hit too." When she breathed in the smoke, she didn't cough; she was clearly more experienced about this whole thing.

XX

It took a few minutes, but everything changed. I felt like I was in a different world that looked the exact same as mine. The music that was still blaring from another room seemed to chase after me. I felt someone watching me from all corners of the room, realizing only Vanessa really was looking at me.

"Man, I want you." She mutters. It was the first time she didn't sound her usual confident self, only to show the confidence in another way. She hops through the air, tackling me to the sleeper sofa; she rips off my coat, unbuckles my belt, and works on my pants. I try to lend her a hand, but she pushes it away, unzipping my jeans with her own front teeth. "Hun, I'm quite familiar with this, just leave it to me."

"Vanessa we can't though. I mean like it's not possible."

"What do you mean bro?" She speaks like one of the guys; we were similar in that way.

"I... I don't have, uh, a condom" Could that keep her away?

"It's cool man, I'm on the pill." She directs her attention back to my pants.

"Well I don't have anything to use a condom on anyway! I have the same stuff down there as you." Vanessa's confusion shines through her eyes, "I don't technically have junk. I was born a girl." How the hell could I tell her that? She is so going to dump me.

"It's chill Adam, I've never hooked up with a chick before."

* * *

**this chapter goes out to the reviewer who thought there needed to be more Adam, is that enough for you? xD tension is growing, will it end up blowing up in everyone's face? ps. thank you for the reviews :D I love and appreciate them all! and sorry for all those eclare fangirls out there, but Adam needed some attention! it's going back to elcare though, so don't worry :D**


	23. Chapter 23

CLARE'S POV

I give Eli a quick kiss on as a token of my gratitude for him waking up early even though he didn't have to, just to drive me to school. I could've sat with him all morning, continuing are make out session, but he's suspended for two days, so I had to find some form of punishment. I mostly upset at the fact he won't be there to face the 'New Degrassi' with me, but I'll have Adam by my side, maybe Alli if she's not attached to the hip with Jenna, again.

I step up to the doors of Degrassi to find Alli, alone. No Drew, no Jenna, just her, my best friend finally all mine again.

"Clare!" She squeals, rushing over to pull me into a tight bear hug. "It's been forever!" She wails.

"Alli, get a hold of yourself, I saw you just a few days ago. Are you all right?" I manage to let out, while squirming in her hold.

"Clare Bear, don't worry about me," She lets up, giving my body freedom, and smoothes out her bangs. I hardly noticed till that moment that she was wearing a uniform. If anyone could make a school uniform sexy, it'd be Alli. Her skirt was hoisted high above her hips, letting a good five inches of thigh show above her knee, her sweater was buttoned in a way that pulled at her narrow waist, and her collared shirt was as unbuttoned as you could get. Her uniform, like all her other outfits, left little to the imagination. "Where's Romeo this morning?"

"Suspended." I state.

"Aw, poor Clare can't play kissy-kissy with her boyfriend." Alli playfulness slips through in the tone of small child.

I thought about joking about the boiler room, but it seemed like that sort of comment would be brought about too soon. "Well, where's _your_ _French Partner_?" I jokingly question.

"Clare, I'm not taking French this... Oh, I gotcha. I haven't seen Drew all morning, maybe his football buddies already snatched him up." She prances up the steps to one of the sets of glass entrances, pulling at the handle, "That's weird, it's locked."

I turn to another door, seeing a line forming. Looking past the long line of students building up, I notice men in security uniforms, and some kind of grey, square archway. Alli tugs me by the wrist into the line, skipping no less than fifteen people.

"So how long is Dr. Doom suspended for?" She questions, but right as I was about to answer, two large hands cover either of her deep brown eyes.

"Guess who?" Drew whispers loudly. Alli squeals once again, and I thought I was special, wrapping her arms around her neck, attacking his lips with hers. Just then a loud whistles blows, and one of the security officers rushes down the step to Drew and Alli.

"No public displays of affection." He barks.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." Alli flirtatiously nudged Drew after his apology. The officer just walked back inside, muttering something to himself.

The line continued to move, yet Drew and Alli stay behind, somehow lovingly intertwined, but not breaking any of the rules, except of course the uniform policy, Alli wearing her skirt too short and Drew wearing a hoodie. I just ignore them, though I did enjoy having my best friend back for all of five minutes.

A tap on the shoulder interrupts my thoughts. "Clare, Eli told me about the suspension. Sucks." Adam was just the person to keep me company. He was always so serene, bringing the calm aura wherever he went.

"Majorly. So where's your girlfriend, I have still yet to hear anything about her you know."

"First days aren't her style..." Adam's response was so rudely interrupted by a person I'd rather not listen to, or be within fifty feet of.

"Clare," KC's bright smile shows, "How about you and I have lunch today?"

"How about you step off buddy. Stop trying to hone in on my best friend's girl." Adam declares, stepping into KC's personal space.

"Look _buddy_, I was merely asking this lovely girl out to lunch. No honing whatsoever." He takes a step back from Adam, throwing his hands up near his shrugging shoulders. "I'll talk to you later Clare." Then KC is off to his group of football stars, without even giving me a chance to personally tell him to blow off.

ADAM'S POV

**Me: **_KC is back, already made a move on Clare_

**Eli: **_What? _

**Me: **_Don't worry, I scarred him off, but you need to watch out for him_

My phone buzzed in my pocket, as I moved up to the front of the line, an officer pointed to a poster tacked up behind him.

**All phones must be off and in locker at all times**

** All uniforms must be properly worn**

** All non-permitted items shall be confiscated **

** This is all for the safety of the student body**

I'll just have to sneak a peak at my phone later. I step through the newly installed metal detectors, with luck the alarm hadn't gone off, I was clean. Clare was waiting on the other side for me, already annoyed from a security guard looking through her bag, pulling items out at random for her to explain their purpose and need on school grounds.

_"Oh yeah, I also have a few tampons in there, do I need to explain the purpose of those too?"_

She was just too funny when she was sassy. We had to go our separate ways, to our separate homerooms. It was depressing looking down the hallways, everyone was color coded, everyone looking the same. Degrassi has stripped us of our originality, stripping us of our freedom as well.

When I take my seat in Mr. Douglass's class, he distributes I.D. cards, while Sav and Holly J play on the screen, going over all the new rules.

"Changes are afoot Degrassi," Sav no longer sounds like the guy I went to a Dead Hand concert with, he just sounds dead. "The new dress code must be followed at all times," Then Holly J said something, but I had already zoned out by then. I sneak my phone out of my pocket, hiding it in my lap.

ELI'S POV

Adam still has yet to respond to my latest message, what's up with that? This is not the time to be messing around, not when we know what KC is capable of.

CLARE'S POV

While groups of tenth and eleventh graders are herded into the auditorium, I quickly spot Adam in my search.

"Why so glum?" I question, he obviously appeared unusually distraught, just this morning he was laughing, now he's carrying a frown.

"Detention." Before I could ask he added, "I pulled out my phone to text _your_ boyfriend, teacher caught me." Since when did they start taking the use of phones so seriously? I remember in technology class they would even encourage you to use your cell phones. Then again, when did they start taking everything so seriously?

Booming taps come from the speaker, looking up towards the stage everyone notices Mr. Simpson holding the microphone. "Now everyone take a seat. I understand we have some people absent today, so this assembly will be held every day until next week." A roar of groans come from the audience, "Everyone quiet. We're going over the updates to the handbook.

"First off, all of you must have realized the newest and most prominent rule; uniforms. I hope you all have gotten the letters home, but I will briefly run through them." So Mr. Simpson does, reading the letter word by word until there are new points to be made. "The use of phones, PDA's, beepers, or any other electronics of the sort will be confiscated, and as some of you have already found out for yourselves, you will be punished. If grades are not kept at a minimum two point zero, further action will be taken. Punishments could start off as warnings, yet possibly result to any of the following; solitary lunch, detention, in school suspension, community service, out of school suspension, and expulsion. To support further education, all students must be involved in one or more extra curricular activity, including but not limiting; clubs, sports, office aid, community service, and student council. We will have sign up day next week as well. Any and all questions will be answered by informed teachers, officers, or any other part of staff.

"Halloween has been brought up many times today. I do understand and respect it is tradition at this school to dress up on the 31st, so we will continue this tradition, this year it just so happens to land on a Friday. The Halloween Dance will also continue, something to look forward to Degrassi. It's quite close actually, less than two weeks away. Now let's finish out the year strong." Right as he finishes his speech, the bell rings, indicating it was finally time to leave this prison.

* * *

**I love all my readers/reviewers, but there is one that stands out. Her name is literarylolita and she reviews basically all of my chapters :D xmaryy3 is another frequent reviewer. thank you both, and everyone else. all the support means the world to me xoxo (haven't done that in awhile)**


	24. Chapter 24

CLARE'S POV

"Clare, you're fine by yourself for a few days right? The Reverend needs me to help out up here for a little while longer," Mom's voice fuzzes through my cell phone.

"Uh, yeah sure." I try not to giggle; Eli was beside me, hand snaking up my spine. He knows I'm severely ticklish, which is precisely why he pulls stunts like this.

"Everything all right Clare Bear?" Her worry mumble pulls away from my distraction.

"Of course, I'm just swamped with homework. I'll call you later." I smack Eli's arm away from unhooking my bra.

"If you're sure. Just remember I can be down there in the matter of hours if you need me."

"It's fine Mom, everything down here is...excellent. Love you," On that note I flip my phone closed. "You are so dead Goldsworthy," I announce.

XX

Tuesday morning had come around, reminding me how painfully slow this week was moving. Eli sure was being punished, waking up at six in the morning for two days straight. He acted like he didn't mind, but he looked like a zombie; dark circles under his hollow eyes forming.

This morning, I step out of the hearse, but right as my feet touch the pavement, I turn back to him, pulling his face towards mine, our lips locking loosely. I bend into it, he counteracts, lifting himself a little bit out of his driver seat. My mind races, heart pumping, his embrace was more effective than coffee, as I feel instantly awakened. I slowly feel myself climbing back into Morty on all fours, knees sticking to the leather of the seat. Just as I feel I'm safely back in, some force pushes my skirt up, the hem hitting my back, followed by a series of hollers and whistles. I swiftly let off Eli's lips, a small shriek accompanying my blush and utter loss of words. I turn to face Degrassi's doors, seeing a small flock of guys all staring at my butt. I snap out of the slight trance of embarrassment, dragging my skirt back into place, when it hits me, _this wasn't just the wind; someone deliberately acted in helping me involuntarily moon the school. _Apparently, this realization had leapt into Eli's mind as well.

ELI'S POV

Anger poured through me so violently I thought steam might puff through my ears. I feel so stupid thinking nothing of it when KC just happened to stroll by. Before Clare can stop me, I'm out of Morty, storming over the culprit.

"Guthrie, you can beat on me all you want, but you don't ever touch her!" I yell, causing quite a scene.

"Listen Freak, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't lay a hand on you're precious Clare," He laughs, as if saying that her being my girlfriend was a lie, "As for her skirt, my hands just couldn't keep to themselves."

My eyes trailed back to Clare, who had shut herself back inside Morty, tears evidently streaming down her cheeks. I was faced with a decision; either go back to my car, drive off far away from here, or deck KC, most likely doubling my suspension to where he would have even more access to her. My decision was truly already made for me, as I turn on my heels, right back to Morty, right back to Clare.

"Thank you," She murmured through her tears.

ADAM'S POV

My day was hitting an insane high point; Vanessa had manipulated her way into having some of my classes with me, including homeroom, where we sat hand in hand in desks pushed a little too closely. Even the walk through the hallways this Tuesday morning wasn't as depressing; with her on my arm, people stared open mouthed, gawking at us. "Vanessa Silverstein and Adam Torres, Degrassi's new power couple," I heard Chantay announce to a group of cheerleaders.

As Vanessa and I were entranced in each other all through homeroom, I started hearing little comments of gossip fly from student to student. "Yeah, KC so was like all over Clare and Eli like punched him in the gut," and "KC is so taking Clare back, Eli just can't handle it. That's why he drove off in a hurry." Passed through the air. Something happened this morning, but I highly doubt either of those variations are the truth.

I pull out my phone, again, this time trying harder to keep it invisible to the teacher. "You just didn't learn your lesson, huh Torres," Vanessa's warm breath laced my ear.

"Wait, are you two really dating?" That dumb cheerleader Jenna turned to us in disbelief, looking rather pudgy.

"Why? Something surprising about that Blondie?" Vanessa's attitude shined through; maybe she wasn't always so chill.

"Well, you do know right?" Jenna says eyeing close to my belt buckle.

"I know that you have no life, and need to stop checking out my boyfriends package." Vanessa doesn't just have attitude, she's a total hot head, which is kind of turning me on. She drops my hand from hers, grabbing me by the beanie, pulling me forward till our mouths met.

"Torres, Silverstein, detention, both of you!" Mr. Douglass yelped from his desk. His face turning red, as did his shiny bald spot.

"Sir, don't blame him, I was the kisser in this situation." Vanessa says coolly, as if kissing me had released all her anger.

"I kissed back sir!" I call, winking at her. Maybe we could continue causing trouble _together_ in detention this afternoon.

* * *

**Drama always seems to follow our precious eclare, now doesn't it? Speaking of Elcare, what would Adam and Vanessa's pet name be? Would another name work better with Adam's? Maybe stoners aren't always so chill. **

**If that whole situation up there with KC messing with Clare's skirt was confusing, I'm greatly sorry. Essentially, Clare had bent back into Eli's care to kiss him, leaving her backside somewhat in the air. KC passes by and just lifts up the back end of her skirt. Does it kind of make sense maybe? **

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, I love you all so much :D question, is it necessary to put a disclaimer note? and anything you guys are hoping to see in future chapters?**


	25. Chapter 25

ELI'S POV

"Eli, how could someone do that?" She rambles through her tears, "Why would he?" Clare had climbed into my lap once I parked Morty outside my house, crying into my chest, her tears staining my grey V-neck.

"He's an awful person Clare. I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped him. I'm sorry he made you cry, again." I should have popped KC square in the jaw when I even saw him come around her, but no, my selfish tendencies kept my lips locked on hers.

"Eli, it's not your fault," She sniffles.

"He will never lay a hand on you again as long as I'm around." I kiss her forehead, I knew Guthrie wouldn't be able to touch her if I was with her, I just don't know what will happen when I'm not.

CLARE'S POV

Eli doesn't just wake up this morning to chauffeur me to school, he will finally be attending. I ready myself for the day in his bathroom, not wanting unnecessary sexual conduct this early. As I look into the mirror, a girl with lifeless hair and puffy, scarlet stained eyes stares back. I start to twirl my curls on my fingers, saunter back into Eli's room to ask for some eye-drops.

"Oh my God," I let my finger twist out of my hair, collapsing my hand over my eyes, "I should've knocked. I'm _really_ sorry Eli," I hear rustling of fabric, then his long arms wrap around me from behind.

"I get it, you just wanted a little sneak peak, but Blue Eyes, all you had to do was ask," His smirk stretched lips pecked across the curve of my neck, the material from his pants rubbed against my leg, thank God. It all happened so fast; I let out a discreet moan of satisfaction, praying he didn't hear. "That's a new one," He replies, turning me to face him, dropping my hand from my eyes. In the quick glance at him before, I didn't notice how gorgeous he looked today. His eyes flickered deep moss, his black hair becoming a bit shaggy, sticking up in odd places, and that red polo sent chills down my spine. It was delightful to see him in something other than his usual black on black wardrobe; there was that grey shirt yesterday though...

My thoughts were interrupted by his lips on mine, without thinking, I happily obliged. As we come up for air, he looks past me towards the wall, deviously smiling before he turns to kiss me again. I am ultimately to swift, turning myself to see that the clock read seven forty-eight. My heart stops for a quick second.

Eli notices, "We could always just stay home fore the day,"

"Uh, no we can't. I skipped yesterday to be with you, and you're finally welcomed back into the halls of Degrassi. Now let's go, because _I'm_ not going to be late." He drops his head, face drooping into one of a sad dog, as he grabs my hand, dragging his feet all the way to Morty.

ELI'S POV

I am quickly starting to hate these changes; not only have they forced me to dress in a dork costume, they made me take of any metal jewelry, and my belt was apparently _not provided by the school_ as they made me hand that over as well.

"They're taking away our freedom, isn't high school supposed to be about _finding yourself _and what not?" I rant on and on to Clare, who only nods her head, throwing in comments like, "Trust me I've realized," or "There isn't much we can do about it." After I escorted Clare to her sophomore homeroom in the Technology lab, I merely took my time back to my classroom, knowing I can get past anything with Ms. White.

"Goldsworthy, my office," Principal Simpson calls from across the hall. "Now," He yells when I blow him off.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I appear to be portraying innocence; really it's just my hidden sarcasm.

"Very funny Elijah, sit down," He extends a hand, ushering me to a generic blue fabric covered, plastic legged chair. "I've been informed you were on campus yesterday, is this true?"

"I was only carpooling with another student Mr. Simpson, trust me, I wouldn't be at school unless absolutely necessary."

"I was told you stepped onto our property, threatening another student." Damn it KC. "Just setting foot on the Degrassi campus is in violation of the rules of suspension, so I'm sending you home for the day." His phone started to ring, but I just sat there, completely awestruck. "You may leave now Mr. Goldsworthy."

* * *

**sorry, this chapter was a tad on the short side. the next one is as well, however the one after that is quite... eventful. I love all my readers and reviewers, thank you for sticking with me this long :D its almost been a whole month! My heart flipped when I saw so many more reviews in just a day, seriously lovelies, you all are fantastic**


	26. Chapter 26

CLARE'S POV

I shuffle down the hallway that holds Eli's locker, hoping he could escort me to first period English, but he's nowhere to be seen. I have to admit, his not waiting for me made my heart sink deep into my chest.

"First day back, and we're already drifting apart. Great." I express quietly to myself. I didn't think the stress of school could have already taken a slight toll on our relationship. Eli was definitely not a coward when it came to public displays of affection, and he always seemed to step up to the occasion when it came to surprising me with romantic gestures. Maybe I'm just worrying too much, maybe not.

I poke my head through the door of Ms. Dawes room; almost all the desks were filled, except my seat and the one in front of it. _Where could he be?_

I take my seat right as the bell rings, leaning over to whisper to Adam, "Have you seen Eli?"

"I saw Mr. Simpson say something to him in the hallway through my homeroom window, but..." He abruptly stopped as Ms. Dawes called the attention of the class.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, settle down now, I have some exciting news." A roar of groans shadows her announcement. "I know you all are not exactly, hmm," She pauses searching for the right words. "_Happy _about this new uniform arrangement, or installment of quite ridiculous, yet all too necessary set of rules. So, I feel as though the world of school needs a little bit of uplifting! Everyone partner up in groups of three, and take out a clean sheet of paper." Adam and I obviously know who will fill up the position of third classmate; as we sit together, awaiting further instruction as she struts around the room, writing down the names of each group on her clipboard.

"If I'm not mistaken, I said groups of three, yet I'm only seeing two people in front of my eyes." Ms. Dawes observes, eyes flickering between Adam and I.

"And Eli, he's just not here at the moment," I insist half-heartedly; a million questions on where he was instead fill my mind.

"Oh yes, Mr. Goldsworthy, how did I not guess?" She plops herself on the head, "Principal Simpson sent him home for the day, but as long as he's here tomorrow, I'll sign off on this group arrangement. You all work fabulously together." Ms. Dawes sails right by us, continuing to the next selection of three students.

"Sent home?" I question, Adam merely giving a shrug of the shoulders in reply.

XX

"Clare, you want to go to The Dot with a group of us for lunch?" Alli hisses from across the table of computers.

"Who's going?"

"Me, Drew, Adam, and his girlfriend _Vanessa_ I think." The way she says Vanessa reminds me of her overbearing jealousy issues she has yet to work through.

"Sure," The uninterested manor sending a frown to Alli's lips.

"You don't have to go Clare,"

"No, I would love to," I try to sound enthusiastic, "I'm just distracted, you know."

"Okay, well we're all taking off for first lunch, and since we have different classes, I'll just meet you there..." Alli rambles on and on until the bell rings, as we set off to our different classes, I'm just happy I have Chemistry now; my brain could use a distraction.

XX

I quickly sign out at the front desk, knowing I was already late. Wesley didn't have a good hold on his beakers, with two broken wrists and all, and they dropped straight to the floor. Him being my lab partner, I was stuck cleaning it up with him. I stride out the doors, taking the shortcut to The Dot through the back alleys.

Halfway there, I hear crunching footsteps behind me, I look back to see something that made my heart jump.

"Oh, uh, didn't see you there KC..."

* * *

**Sorry for the recent supply of short chapters. **


	27. Chapter 27

CLARE'S POV

"Cut the small talk _Gorgeous_, we both know why I'm here." KC's words make me feel dirty; I didn't want this guy near me, let alone calling me gorgeous.

"Um, care to educate me?"

He takes an angle step in my direction, I try to counteract, but as I move my feet backward, my heels hit the brick wall behind me. "You know you want me back, and I want you back, you just don't know how to tell that emo boy."

"His names Eli," I murmur.

"Whoa, I never knew how good of an actress you were Clare Bear, you really sounded like you cared about him."

"I do care about him KC."

His look turns to shock, "Uh, what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying I care about him dummy. I lo..." I stop myself, "I like him, a lot."

"Clare, you can't have us both, now stop being stupid. Just say _KC, I'm yours_ and we can go off and be what we used to be. We can _finally_ be together again."

"KC I don't like you! I'm in love with Eli! My God you can't take a hint, can you?"

"You're just confused, you don't know what you're saying."

"No, I'm pretty sure I am saying there is zero chance that you and I will ever be a couple again." I try to dip around him, but he traps me with his arms.

"You will _never, ever _talk to me that way again." Before I knew it, I felt my head crash into the wall behind me as my legs give out from under me.

KC'S POV

Why did I do that? Why am I being this way? Who am I anymore? I would never hit a girl, let alone Clare. She was the one girl in my life that really cared; I couldn't even say that about my own mother. Mom said drinking was never her problem, but she soon made it so very quickly; a few cups in the morning, a bottle or two during the day, passed out by five. She's forgetting things, like buying groceries and coming home. Nothing excuses me snapping on Clare the way I did, but nothing justifies me being thrown back into my own personal hell. I know Clare was my last chance at comfort, last chance for stability and security, but when she denied _me_, for _him_, I guess I just hit my _breaking point_.

ADAM'S POV

"Damn, I was looking forward to introducing you to Clare, V. Wonder why she bailed on us?" I said, directing it towards Vanessa, but Drew and Alli could obviously hear as well.

"All I know, is that we need to hurry the hell up," Drew states, looking towards his watch, "We have like ten minutes till our next class starts."

"We can just take the back way sweetie," Alli suggests, nearly climbing onto Drew. She seems to be trying extra hard now that Vanessa is around.

We leave a few dollars as a tip, and set off down the alleyways towards Degrassi. As it started to narrow between the buildings, Alli and Drew offered to_ lead the way_, they are both too competitive for their own good. Vanessa would sneak kisses as we walked hand in hand, fitting in the last few moments of non-punishable PDA before we enter Degrassi once again. Just as her and I were leaning into each other, mouths less than an inch apart, we hear a shriek.

"Clare!" Alli screams. I see Alli kneel down as I drop Vanessa's and rush towards her. Right past the oversized, industrial dumpster, lay Clare, knocked out unconscious. "What do we do?" Alli wails, tears dripping off her chin, hitting the cement.

"Adam, grab her left side, I'll get her right." Drew demands, letting his football player instincts kick in. Once he notices his original plan left her feet to drag, he picks her up in his two toned, buff arms, cradling her impersonally, not like I'd seen Eli do many times before.

**Me: **_Eli, I don't care if Simpson sent you home, you need to get your ass down here, like now. _

**Eli:**_ What's wrong? If I go back, then I'll be suspended for another day_

I thought about that; Ms. Dawes had warned us that if he wasn't in class tomorrow than our group is considered invalid.

**Me:** _It's Clare._

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's taking forever to get past this scene, but I just love cliff hangers. and I feel like I sound like a broken record, but really, I love you all. The love and feedback I get from you all makes my day, everyday. By the way, I'm pretty sure that will be the only KC POV, so don't worry, I just felt bad for making him seem like a coldhearted villain. By the way, did you like how I threw in a Breaking Point reference?**

**I know some of you have already read this, and we very upset with me, but please realize that KC was an easy antagonist; ex lover with hidden motives and troubles.**


	28. Chapter 28

ELI'S POV

I barged through the only doors kept unlocked, striding past the metal detector, hearing it's beeping blare through the hallway. I saw and officer hustle towards me from the corner of my eye. "Sir, I'd respect it if you didn't stop me right now. It's an emergency." Surprisingly, he obliged, turning back to guard his post. I sprint as fast as I can go until I see the reflection of Simpson's office door.

"Where do you think you're going young man? You aren't allowed to see the principal unless you have an appointment. He's a very busy man you know." The office secretary drones on and on, as I ignore her, opening my way into Mr. Simpson's office, seeing Clare sitting upright in one of those cheap chairs I was seated in just this morning.

"Goldsworthy, I was told..."

I cut him off mid sentence, "Sir, you can expel me for all I care, but you cannot keep my away from Clare. Has anyone called the hospital?"

"Eli, you're not in trouble, _I was told_ you would be on your way. The hospital said that she has a mild concussion." He says as if its no big deal.

"Mr. Simpson, can I have a minute alone with her?"

"Of course, take your time, I'll just go try to round up Nurse Neville again."

Once the door was closed, I bent down to be eye level with Clare, grabbing her hand in mine, "Please, please be okay. When I find out who did this, they will be left with a lot more than just a concussion. Baby, just please wake up for me. Let me know you're okay." I felt pressure on my palm, she squeezed my hand. Then her nose twitched, letting me know that something I'd witnessed all too many times way occurring, she was waking up.

"Eli?" She let out a booming yawn, "I had the weirdest dream; you called me Baby, and you said please." I couldn't help but smile.

"Did you like it?" I wink, her blush is just as strong as ever.

"Oh _Elijah_," She shakes her head, as if shaking my comment from her mind, "why are we in Simpson's office? Didn't you get sent home for the day? What'd you do?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Edwards, I'm more interested in what happened to you?"

Her face turned solemn, cold, lips pursed as if she wasn't ready to spill the truth. "Nothing. I don't know what your talking about." She recited sternly, directing her attention to the plastic fern in the corner.

"You're just protecting whoever did this to you..."

"How do you know someone did this to me? What if I just fell?"

"Blue Eyes, are you saying a fall left you with a black eye?" With my comment, she feels the deep purple bruise formed under her eye, tensing at the touch.

"Just stop it Eli! If I didn't just run away yesterday, if I actually told him off for what he did, then this wouldn't have happened!" She argues, letting a single steaming tear roll down her rosy stained cheek.

"Clare, come here," I say, dragging her back into my lap, trying not to let my anger show. "You can't blame yourself for something some dumb ass does. What you can do is help stop him from doing it again, just tell Mr. Simpson."

"You'll kill him Eli." She says in a tone so low, it was barely more than a whisper, while pulling her finger along my collarbone.

"You don't have to tell me unless you absolutely want to." Just as I say that, Simpson walk in, clearing his throat, without the nurse I observe.

"I hope you both are aware that you're still in school." He says, eyeing Clare, then the chair she was just sitting in.

After she scatters, scarlet faced, back to her seat, "I think she has something to tell you sir," I stand, giving her a reassuring glance, then drift back into the main office, secretary giving me death glances for ignoring her earlier I suppose. I couldn't be hurt by Clare not wanting me in there, I already knew who the culprit was, but I wasn't about to push her into telling me. I'm here for support, not stress.

XX

Clare walks out of Principal Simpson's office, leaning directly into my chest, shoulders shuddering. "Thank you," she whispers, her voice uneven.

"Like I said to Clare," Mr. Simpson was close behind her, "We can't excuse her from the next classes without a parent signature, but with the circumstances at hand here, if you put on a uniform, you can accompany her from class to class."

"Of course sir," I state, there was no chance in Hell I was going to leave her.

"Mrs. Muller, size medium, red polo." Simpson really knows his students, I'll give him that.

XX

I was Clare's shadow for the rest of the day, until we were ushered to the auditorium. Everyone who filled up the many rows of seats all had the same look of utter boredom plastered across their face with groans to accompany.

"I know you have all heard this already, but a few more times won't hurt." Mr. Simpson announces from the stage. This was the first time I was hearing these things like how we had to join an extra curricular or how we must keep at minimum a two-point-o average. Clare, however, had mentioned something about Halloween, the one thing everyone was excited for. I don't personally understand the appeal, yet I am excited to see Edwards in some elaborate costume.

After Simpson finally ends the assembly by the sound of the bell, Clare spots Adam across the room.

"You're back!" Adam hollers at me, doing our signature fist bump. "You okay Clare?" His eyes meaningfully open a little bit wider as his attention is directed towards her.

"Yeah," She murmured in reply, eyes focused on her toes.

"I think we're going to head out," I follow up, "long day, you know. See you tomorrow, just call me if you need a ride."

"It's cool, Vanessa's brother drops me off every morning."

I forgot all about her, however, Adam's response triggers something in Clare's mind. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her today, it's just..."

"Clare, you don't have any reason to be sorry," Adam reassures her, as my hand grips her shoulder.

Once we drive back to Clare's house in silence, her hand in mine the entire time, I finally break the quiet. "I think it's best if I stay over tonight, you know, to keep an eye on you and all." She just nods in reply, almost zombie like, solemnly creaking out the car door.

I feel as if I expect too much of her. I thought maybe she'd protest, or maybe she'd be ecstatic at the mere offer, but not, just silent. She seems empty, like someone has just taken my Clare, and left her body. Her whole self seems as hollow as her eyes did the day she walked into my hospital room. I understand it though, or at least to some extent. That bastard took advantage of her, knowing she wouldn't fight back, knowing she wouldn't cause a scene, and just leaving her there, all by herself, in hopes someone would find her.

We continue up the walkway, sliding up the stairs, gliding straight into her room; only to open up our text books to start make-up work. At least some aspects of Clare never changes.

After a few more hours of mostly silence, she abruptly stands up, steps out of the room, and clunks down the stairs, with me on her tail.

"I'm sorry I'm being so dull," She turns knocking into me.

Readjusting myself, "Clare, the only person that needs to be sorry is me. If I didn't get myself suspended, then I would've been there for you. I promised you he wouldn't lay a hand on you as long as I was around, but I let you down."

CLARE'S POV

He's blaming himself. It's all my fault... Wait, no it's not. It's KC's fault. Since when can I just mope around being the victim? Since when have I ever stood for such behavior?

"Eli, no it's not. You didn't let me down, now stop. You can't be there for me all the time, but when you can," I grab hold of his hand, stepping closer. "Let's make something of it." I finish, pulling him towards the couch, pushing Eli to hit the cushions.

I wrap my legs on either side of him, kissing every bit of exposed skin, not being able to just contain myself to his lips.

"Whoa." He says breathlessly, wiping the corner of his mouth. "It's getting late, are you hungry? Do we need to get something to eat?"

"Eli, I'm a big girl, I know when I need something. All I need right now is _you._" Who am I anymore? "But if someone's a little bit tired, we could always take it up to the bedroom.

ELI'S POV

Why am I filled with guilt as she continues to go farther with me tonight? I know why, it's because she needs time, time to think. She might not want it, hell I don't want this to stop, but we can't go any further with this.

I direst my eyes from hers down to my watch, "It's ten, how about you go up to you're room, and I'll crash down here."

She let's out an audible short tempered sigh. "Whatever." She lifts off of me, swinging her delicious hips as she makes her way out of the room, stomping back up the steps.

XX

My eyelids flip open, as I hear something stirring outside, something loud enough to wake me. I glance down at my watch, "Damn it," it's too dark to see anything. I slip off the couch, crouching low to the ground, tiptoeing to the front door, when _Crash_.

The door flings back, revealing the distant silhouette of an unknown intruder.


End file.
